


Weathering the Storm

by YMR9



Category: RWBY
Genre: And so is Robyn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Icebyrd, Kind of friends to enemies to lovers, Post-V7, Robyn is touchy gay, Warning that I will shit on Ironwood a lot, and Winter is touch starved gay, but Salem and her whale didn't come to Atlas, it's for the plot, winter is coming, your cop/criminal dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YMR9/pseuds/YMR9
Summary: “I need you to keep an eye on Hill.”“Sir?”“I’m sure you could tell she’s not satisfied with my offer. I’m afraid she would... resort to her old ways.”--ORWinter is slowly getting tired of Ironwood's shit. She just needs a little push.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Comments: 189
Kudos: 368





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a month since Weiss left Atlas. Weiss, who was the only family Winter had, was gone. It had been a month that Winter had been thinking about the moment Weiss looked at her when she told her to leave. Sad? Maybe disappointed? It made Winter question herself everyday whether she should have left with her. Penny did it within a heartbeat while Winter pushed her own blood away. Sometimes she wondered who was the robot out of the two of them.

It did not matter anymore. Atlas and Ironwood needed her, especially when they failed to raise Atlas to a higher ground. Even though Salem and her army had not arrived as they promised, it was smart to stay on guard. But as the days went by, everyone in the Council seemed to slip back into their old routine as if Atlas and Mantle were never attacked, as if the Master of Grimm was not residing somewhere on Remnant.

Winter determined to change that and remind them of their threats at the Council meeting this morning. She was reaching for the meeting room’s door when a voice emerged from inside.

“You’re full of shit, Ironwood! At this rate, we’ll die out in a few months!”

It was Robyn Hill.

_What is she doing here?_ Winter thought.

“There’s no need for profanity, Miss Hill,” Councilwoman Camilla said.

“Councilwoman Hill,” Robyn corrected her.

Out of curiosity, Winter pushed the door and walked in.

“Winter. Thank you for joining us,” Ironwood greeted.

Winter looked around the room. The scene was almost similar to last week’s meeting, Councilman Sleet sitting next to Councilwoman Camilla with Harriet, the new head of Ace-Ops, on the opposite end. The only exception was Robyn Hill, who preferred not to find a seat.

Robyn was looking at her as well. Her anger disappeared and was replaced by a gasp when she saw Winter. It was probably because of the new scar on her face, the one she was still insecure about. She appreciated Robyn for not commenting on it.

“General, what is she doing here?” Winter decided to be direct.

Before the man could reply, Robyn beat him to it.

“Winter. Nice to see you too. Been a while.”

Winter was surprised by her tone. Despite her sarcasm, Robyn said her name so casually as if they had been friends for a long time.

“I’m sorry,” Winter replied. “I just thought you were…”

“Still in jail? Fortunately, someone finally checked with Ironwood that he never ordered my arrest. Took too long, though.”

“Again, I apologized,” Ironwood said. “Now that you replaced Jacques as a Councilwoman, I’m looking forward to working with you.”

Robyn scoffed. “Cutting our renovation fund isn’t a very warm welcome.”

“Councilwoman Hill, it seems that we miscalculated the damage in Atlas. We need more fund to repair the households here,” Councilman Sleet explained.

“Atlas first, the rest is second. I see,” Robyn said bitterly.

“I’m sorry it has to be this way,” Ironwood said. “But I promise, as soon as our capital is strengthened and the Amity Tower's building is completed, Mantle will be taken care of thoroughly.”

Winter could see fury rising up in Robyn, but instead, the blonde woman walked next to a window and leaned against the wall wordlessly. Her eyebrows creased as she was lost in her thought.

“Do we have anything else to discuss here?” the General asked and looked around himself.

“Sir,” Winter spoke up. “I know that it seems like everything is going back to normal, but shouldn’t we still be concerned about Salem?”

“Yes. Yes, we should, Winter,” Ironwood agreed and added. “However, my source told me that Salem and her associates were spot in Vacuo, including Tyrian.”

“Weiss…”

Winter was aware that her sister and her friends were on a mission to protect the Relics, so she assumed that they would travel to the western Kingdom after they left. Unfortunately, she had not been able to get a hold of them.

“It seems like Pietro prevents my source in Vacuo from tracking their scrolls, but I’m sure Miss Schnee and her friends can take care of themselves. They’re Huntsmen and Huntresses after all,” Ironwood assured her.

Winter hoped he was right. She thought it was ridiculous that her boss had not lifted their arrest order, but Winter kept her mouth shut as she always did. It was not like she would be able to bring herself to make contact with Weiss now anyway. Maybe Weiss was better off without her, at least for a while.

“So what are your orders, sir?” Harriet asked.

“Always be prepared for Salem. But right now, we have an opportunity to rebuild Atlas and Mantle as much as we can.”

“It would help if we rebuild with full stomach,” Robyn spoke up.

“I’m sending Mantle three more airships of food and supplies. That is the best I can do, Councilwoman Hill,” Ironwood said sharply and looked around the room. “That will be all. See you next week.”

They bid their goodbyes, except for Robyn who just scoffed again and made an exit. Winter felt sorry for her. After Cinder was gone and they got rid of the creatures of Grimm, the citizens of Mantle were forced to go back to their city, and those who lost their home had to live in three shelters. Her eyes followed the blonde until Ironwood’s voice brought her back.

“Winter, please stay. We have something to discuss.”

“Yes, sir,” Winter stepped closer to her boss after four other Council members were gone.

“I need you to keep an eye on Hill.”

“Sir?”

“I’m sure you could tell she’s not satisfied with my offer. I’m afraid she would... resort to her old ways.”

It was no secret that Robyn stole from their resource before she became a Councilwoman. It was always for the greater good, but she broke the law and it was why Ironwood never trusted her.

“I understand. Should I be discreet or…?”

“No. Tell her I sent you to help her oversee her operation,” the General replied and added. “You were in the same year as her at Atlas Academy, am I correct?”

Winter nodded. “But we weren’t exactly in the same group of friends, sir.”

“Still, you might know her better than you give yourself credit for, and that would be our advantage.”

Winter nodded. 

“I’ll keep you updated, sir.”

\--

Winter was always one to follow orders without asking questions. Some missions were hard on her morale, but she always got the results. But as she sat on an airship on the way to Mantle, she was dreading this simple task.

Robyn was a good person, Winter knew this. She had known this since they were in school. As the Student Council President, Winter dealt with Robyn’s little activities countless times, whether it was a small protest or when Robyn punched a guy who was bullying her friend. Robyn, who never tucked her shirt in her skirt, who was always surrounded by a big group of friends.

To think about it, they were never friends. They never talked unless it was in the Headmaster’s office. They never even talked in class. Yet, Winter vividly remembered her laugh in the cafeteria and her smirk when their Headmaster decided not to suspend her. If she was being honest, she was slightly jealous of how carefree Robyn was.

The airship landed in front of the first shelter. Winter half-heartedly hoped she would not find Robyn here, so she could prolong the time to not see her.

Unfortunately, the blonde poked her head out from behind the shelter’s door to look at the airship curiously.

“Winter,” Robyn greeted Winter with the same casual tone as soon as she stepped out of the vehicle.

“Miss Hill,” Winter said and suddenly cringed at her formality, but she decided ‘ _Miss Hill_ ’ was the most appropriate way to refer to Robyn.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No. General Ironwood feels sorry that he cut your budget, so he sent me to see if you need any help,” Winter fluidly lied.

Robyn sighed. “The only help we need is more supplies and renovation budget. Unless he gives me those things, I don’t think you’ll be much help.”

Winter was taken aback by the comment, but she recovered quickly. “Still, would you mind showing me around? Maybe I can make a report if things are really bad.”

“Oh, they're bad, all right? Come on,” Robyn said and made a gesture for Winter to follow her.

The place was cramped, there was no other way to describe it. There were mattresses and mats spread across the building as far as she could see. A corner was set up to be a cooking and dining area, but instead of tables and chairs, the space was occupied with more mats. At the end of the hall situated a white tall barrier made of curtains that Winter could only assumed it was a toilet and bathing area.

“Wow,” Winter meant it in the opposite way of amazed.

“I know.”

Before Winter could say anything, a man wearing glasses walked up to them and spat on the ground.

“Here to gloat, Ice Queen?” he asked with hostility.

Robyn was quick to step between Winter and the man.

“Easy there, Mann. She’s here to help.”

“Whatever,” he said and walked away.

Robyn turned to her. “Sorry about that. He’s kind of… intense.”

“It’s okay. It’s understandable, given the situation,” Winter said genuinely.

“Now you know how much help we need from Atlas. Not only food and supplies, we also need more shelters and heating system.”

“I’ll make sure to let the General know.”

Suddenly, Robyn was in front of her with a hand on her shoulder. She could feel the warmth from her hand despite the many layers between their skin. When she looked up, Robyn was smiling. It was the same smile she gave her when she snapped at her father at his disgraceful dinner party.

“Thank you, Winter. I appreciate it.”

\--

The talk with Ironwood did not end well. He insisted that they had to postpone helping Mantle until further notice. He also reminded her that the purpose of her mission was to keep an eye on Robyn first and foremost.

So here was Winter, heading to Mantle three days later with the bad news. She also remembered to dress more casually. Her hair was in loose braids, and her attire was just jacket, jeans and boots.

When she arrived, Robyn was lost in her track and stared at her, possibly out of surprise of her new outfit. After all, she had never been in public outside of her military uniform. The Councilwoman’s expression shifted when she noticed the grimness on Winter’s face.

“I guess it didn’t go well with Ironwood,” Robyn said.

“I’m sorry. I tried my best to explain the situation.”

“That bastard!” Robyn cursed.

Winter grimaced at the comment. She would usually defend her boss when anyone spoke ill of him, but she decided it was better to let Robyn let out her frustration. She also needed the blonde woman to trust her.

“I’m really sorry. I wish I could do more to help.”

Robyn’s gloved hand came to rest on her shoulder the second time in the week. This time, it lasted only a few seconds.

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

They were walking inside the building when Winter came up with an idea.

“What if we host a charity event?”

“Official government’s charity event?” Robyn sounded interested.

“You know we can’t spare our budget for such events right now,” Winter said as calmly as possible.

“That what are you suggesting?”

“Families such as mine in Atlas often host parties to raise money. I can talk to my mother and a few others.”

Robyn seemed to consider her offer, but only for a short moment.

“Look, don’t take this personally, but almost every person here was abused by the Schnee Dust Company and others. They don’t want your charity money. They want Ironwood to care a little more.”

“What if it’s the only way?” Winter persisted.

“I talked to all of them, okay? When they worked in the mine, SDC overworked them. And right now, when they need jobs, business remains closed.”

Winter nodded defeatedly. She considered asking her mother to reopen the operation, but the woman knew nothing about business and she had not been sober for a very long time. Whitley was too young, so it was out of the question. And they would be too stubborn to hand the heiress title back to her. Moreover, the option of her reclaiming her title was impossible because she had a duty to fulfill right here.

“Then what do you suggest, Miss Hill?”

Robyn sighed and said after a few seconds. “I guess we’ll just have to hold on.”

\--

It had been a month since Winter had been visiting Mantle. Robyn introduced her to Fiona Thyme and May Marigold, who were taking care of the other two shelters. Fiona was a friendly sheep Faunus who shook Winter’s hand excitedly when they first met, while May had remained cold towards her just like most individuals in the area.

Despite that, Winter grew to care deeply for the Mantle's people. She had been picking up and dropping off some medication and clothes from Atlas, but not too much for the people’s liking. Winter felt content, especially when Robyn’s violet eyes lit up when she brought high-grade flu medicine one day.

“Winter! You just saved lives!” Robyn exclaimed.

“It’s not a big deal.”

“It’s a very big deal. Baxter and Robbie will be back to sword fight in no time.”

Winter only chuckled and followed the Councilwoman inside.

“What do you need me to do today?” asked Winter.

“You’ve done enough already.”

Winter picked up her pace to be next to the taller woman.

“Please. I want to help.”

“Okay, if you insist,” Robyn gave in. “Joanna’s just washed and dried the clothes, and she needs help folding.”

“All right.”

Winter was starting to make her way to the green-haired woman when Robyn’s voice stopped her.

“Wait. You do know how to fold clothes, right?” her tone was teasing rather than insulting.

“Yes, I do know how to fold clothes. Thank you for checking,” Winter replied with a pout.

She turned on her heel and only smiled when Robyn could not see her. Admittedly, Winter grew to enjoy her company and her passion, and she was not sure if it was a good or bad thing. It should not compromise her mission as long as Robyn stayed in line.

What she feared happened that afternoon.

She was sitting next to Robyn while they were having canned soup for lunch. She noticed how closer they were sitting, compared to a week ago. The pleasant silence between them was interrupted when Robyn placed her hand carefully on Winter’s knee.

“Winter,” Robyn said with a hint of nervousness. “I was wondering if you’re, um, free this Friday.”

Winter turned to face the other woman only to see her eyes stubbornly set on the ground. Her scroll rang before she could reply to the question. The call was from Ironwood.

“Sorry. I have to take this,” she told the blonde woman and stood up.

She did not pick up the call until she was outside of the shelter.

“Special Operative Schnee speaking.”

“Winter, is Hill there?” the General got right to the point.

“Yes. I was with her at lunch, sir.”

“My source told me a cargo car was missing from Atlas this morning.”

“You think Hill had something to do with it?”

“For our sake, I hope she didn’t. This is why I wanted you to find out.”

Winter swallowed a sigh that she did not realize she was holding.

“I’m on it, sir.”

“Thank you, Winter.”

When she came back inside, Robyn was just hanging up a call as well. She looked at Winter strangely before she gave her a familiar smile.

“Everything all right?” Robyn asked.

“Yeah. Just work stuff. You?”

“Same.”

The air suddenly felt awkward around them, so Winter changed the subject.

“Did you want to ask me something earlier?”

“It was nothing,” Robyn sounded distant somehow. “I mean, yeah. We just need more meds, that’s all. I’ll give you a list.”

“Hey, Robyn,” Winter said and realized it was the first time she called Robyn by her first name.

“Yeah?”

“Is it okay if I go to the other two shelters tomorrow? I’ll see if they need me to get something from Atlas.”

Robyn’s eyes narrowed, but she finally agreed. “Sure. Do you want me to come with?”

“It’s all right. I think I can manage.”

“Cool. I’ll let my girls know.”

\--

Since the missing cargo car incident, things had been normal for a week now, except that Winter placed a tracker under Fiona’s collar and she had been frantically checking her whereabouts every half an hour.

She meant to do the same for Robyn and May, but she felt like Robyn would find out right away, and May refused to be anywhere near her. So besides tracking the Faunus woman, the best approach was to stay close to Robyn.

Her 2-day-a-week visiting schedule became 4-day, so she braced for Robyn’s questions that would come up eventually.

“You’re here two days in a row? If I didn’t know better, I’d think you have a crush on me.”

Winter certainly did not expect that, and she hated that she could feel her blood rushing to her cheeks.

“I… what… I don’t…”

“Relax. I’m just messing with you,” Robyn said and chuckled softly.

“It’s just that there’s not much going on in Atlas, and I really enjoy helping out here,” Winter clarified just to be safe.

“You don’t have to explain anything to me. It’s not like I’m sick of seeing you.”

There it was, another flirtatious comment. This time it came with a wink that caused Winter’s breath to hitch in her throat. It seemed like Robyn’s shift of manner unlocked something in her.

_Focus._ Winter told herself.

“Where do you need me today?”

“I’d ask you to take out the trash, but with your designer clothing…”

Winter cut her off. “Ever heard of dry cleaning?”

With that, she walked past Robyn and bumped her shoulder lightly into the taller woman. She told herself that was not her flirting back.

The day had not been eventful until her scroll made a beep sound. Winter quickly found a private corner to check and found that Fiona was at Mantle’s south gate.

She made her way to the door right away, but not before Robyn questioned her.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. General Ironwood wants me to take care of something. Nothing to worry about,” Winter replied without stopping or looking up.

She promptly summoned a Manticore and hopped on, heading to where Fiona was.

The creature landed on a rooftop where Winter would be observing the Faunus woman.

It had been an hour, but so far, Fiona was only meeting and talking to a few friends. Winter was going to give her stake-out another hour until she heard footsteps behind her.

Her eyes widened when Robyn stepped closer.

“Robyn, what… what are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Winter came up with a lie. “I saw Fiona when I was on my way to Atlas. She was alone, so I was worried.”

“Bullshit. And she’s only here because I asked her to come here.”

“What?”

The Councilwoman turned to Fiona’s direction and said loudly. “Hey, Fi, you wanna show our friend what we found?”

The Faunus woman took out Winter’s tracker from her coat’s pocket and waved it cheerfully.

Robyn turned to face Winter and pushed on. “Were you spying on us?”

“Of course not.”

Robyn took another step forward and reached out her hand.

“Then for the sake of our friendship, would you mind confirming that?”

Winter hesitated, but she took her hand. Her icy blue eyes pierced into Robyn’s violet ones.

“I’m doing what is best for Mantle.”

“That’s not what I’m asking,” Robyn said, annoyed. “Were you spying on us?”

There was no use to lie anymore.

“Yes.”

Robyn’s expression shifted from anger to hurtful.

“For how long?”

Winter drew her hand back. She could not say this answer out loud even though her silence definitely gave it away.

“I see,” Robyn said bitterly and almost sadly. “I thought you were different.”

“And I thought you've changed,” Winter fired back.

“You need to leave,” Robyn said through her gritted teeth.

The contrast of their interaction at this moment and from this morning gave Winter an emotional whiplash. And abruptly, anger rose in her.

“What’s the matter if I was spying on you?! Do you have something to hide? Tell me you had nothing to do with the missing cargo last week.”

Robyn chose to answer her questions with quietness as well, so the truth was out in the open on both sides.

“You’re lucky I don’t have enough evidence to arrest you, but I will,” Winter said with determination.

She was walking toward the stairs when Robyn said from behind her.

“Don’t ever come near me or my people again.”

Winter just gave her a glance as she was looking forward to do the opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see Winter with her hair down in V7 finale? I almost passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter had always hated Ironwood’s office on the second floor. Its purpose was only for emergency meetings when it would take too long to get to his beautiful rounded office on top of Atlas Academy. This make-do room was too small despite how high his rank was. Four dark wooden walls rounded the space with no decorations. The only impressive thing in the room was the large well-carved table that took up half the room.

Winter requested an urgent meeting with the General, and he asked her to wait here until he came back from visiting a construction site in Downtown Atlas. Pacing in a limited area was truly irritating and it gave Winter an anxiety, especially when she had to report her failure.

She looked up when the doorknob was twisted and Ironwood walked in.

“Thank you for waiting, Winter. What is it?”

As usual, the man never asked how she was and it was not her place to judge him.

Winter swallowed before she replied.

“I blew up my cover, sir.”

“Oh,” her commander said with an expression that was hard to read.

“Hill found out I was spying on her,” Winter said and quickly delivered the good side of the news. “However, she admitted to stealing the cargo car.”

“Do you have it on tape?”

Winter’s head fell.

“No, sir.”

Ironwood sighed. “What did she say exactly?”

“I…”

Winter felt trapped because she realized her answer would not give him satisfaction. Ironwood’s gaze urged her to continue.

“It was an implication, sir, but it was positive.”

“Winter,” the man said in a tone like how an adult talked to a child. “If you don’t have it recorded, your job is not done.”

_As if I didn’t know that already._ Winter thought.

“I understand. I just wanted to give you an update, sir.”

“Okay,” Ironwood said dismissively.

“I will continue to work on this mission in disguise.”

Ironwood nodded once, which usually meant it was time for Winter to leave the room.

\--

This week’s Council meeting was tense at best when Robyn showed up as if nothing had happened. Only three people in the room were aware of the rooftop incident, and Winter spent most of her time looking at Robyn just to see if she would do anything suspicious.

Her attention turned back to Ironwood when he mentioned the Winter Maiden.

She previously lied to the General that the power was not transferred to her due to it probably went to one of Fria’s family members instead. Ironwood had never stopped looking since.

“My source informed me that there was a power disruption in west of Mistral. It could be our Maiden.”

Winter was relieved that it was not anywhere near Penny, but she was also alarmed at how hopeful her boss sounded.

The meeting ended without any changes made on all of his orders.

A snow storm was coming a few days later and Winter was ready to execute her plan to find something against Robyn. Statistically, a heist usually happened when the weather was in poor condition to avoid witnesses, and Winter was counting on the Happy Huntresses to be on the move.

She already linked all cargo cars’ and airships’ trackers to her scroll. There was no delivery schedule today, so if a vehicle moved, it could only mean it was being stolen. It was late afternoon when a dot of a car mystically disappeared from her scroll.

“What?” Winter exclaimed from the top of her summoned Manticore.

She barely reached the cargo deck in question when a dot of an airship was gone as well. Even with puzzlement, Winter quickly found and made a note of both vehicles’ license plates.

When she arrived at the building, there was no one in sight except a few AK-200 guards.

Winter did not lose hope as she suspected the vehicles would somehow show up in Mantle, presumably near the shelters. She changed into a disguise that would blend in with the people in the city below with a touch of black wig to hide her unique hair color.

She flew down and waited in the air above Mantle for the reappearance of the car or the airship on her scroll. The heavy snow provided a good cover for her.

The mark of the airship appeared first next to May’s shelter. Winter rushed to the location, expecting to catch them red-handed only to see Robyn, May, Fiona and a few Happy Huntresses hanging around with no stolen goods in sight. Something did not add up, but Winter took a few pictures and videos for reference.

She started her investigation in a nearby coffee shop by looking for Robyn, Fiona and May in all surveillance footage from today both in Atlas and Mantle. With Atlesian technology, it did not take long to find the three of them at the arrival platform in Atlas and the recent footage from the shelter under May’s care. The problem was they only appeared in these two places, which was suspicious enough to make a report and ask for permission to bring the Huntresses in for questioning.

Winter only finished sending her message to Ironwood when a chair was pulled and sat on in front of her.

It was Robyn.

“H… How?” Winter asked in panic.

“With eyes and jaws like yours, disguise doesn’t work,” Robyn said nonchalantly.

It seemed that Robyn would continue to flirt with her, and Winter had to tell herself that the other woman was only trying to get into her head.

Robyn continued. “I thought I asked you to stay away from us.”

“I don’t take orders from you, Hill.”

“That’s right. I’m not Mister Tall, Bland and Handsome.”

With the mention of Ironwood, Winter realized that if she stalled Robyn for a while, he might send a warrant to take her in soon.

“What do you want?” Winter asked.

“I want to know why you’re doing all these things. If you want to know something, you can just ask me.”

“We both know you’re not going to give me an honest answer.”

Her scroll was still awfully quiet.

“Tell me, Winter, do you really believe whatever you think I’m doing is a bad thing?”

Winter was taken aback by the question. She knew how much Mantle needed more support to rebuild and how soon they needed it, but Robyn’s way was not the right way.

Before she could answer, Ironwood’s warrant came in on her scroll and they both saw what it was.

“I only need to take you in for questioning,” Winter said calmly.

“Not a chance.”

With that, Winter stood up and drew out her sword.

“Then you give me no choice.”

It did not take long for people in the shop to be aware of the situation and they immediately made their way to the exit.

Robyn readied her weapon as well.

“Are we really doing this?”

Winter replied with a jab forward, which Robyn swiftly avoided. The blonde pushed the table against her that caused her to stumble backward, and took the opportunity to jump out a window.

Winter followed her in hot pursuit while constantly ducking or deflecting Robyn’s bolts. Her hand reached to the comm in her ear.

“This is Special Operative Schnee calling for backup. I need all roadblocks in west of Mantle. Suspect is Robyn Hill. I repeat, suspect is Councilwoman Robyn Hill. The order is to detain on sight.”

Unfortunately, Robyn was smart enough to figure out her plan as she made her way to the tundra.

“Damn it!” Winter cursed at the sight of Robyn swinging herself over the gate.

She used her glyph to jump over as well and shot some ice at the taller woman even though she could barely see her target in the storm that was picking up.

Calling for backup here became impossible when the signal was abruptly lost. So with the help of her summoned Manticore, Winter caught up to the escapee and lifted her up by the collar of her coat.

The creature flew up further and higher while Robyn was struggling against Winter’s grasp.

“Stay still! Do you want to fall to death?!” Winter said loudly against the wind.

To her shock, Robyn slipped out of her hand and was falling below. Winter followed as fast as she could, and when she landed, she was greeted with a bolt in the Manticore’s heart.

Winter used the Grimm’s fading shadow to sneak a kick at Robyn’s stomach. The crossbow flew from the Councilwoman’s arm. Robyn attacked back with a right hook, which Winter ducked reluctantly. Hand-to-hand combat was not her strong suit, but it was Robyn’s.

They traded some blows, and when Winter tried to use her glyphs, Robyn successfully swatted the sword out of her hand. At the moment, the blonde had the upper hand and they both knew it.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Robyn proclaimed as they circled around each other.

“Then don’t,” Winter replied with a visible breath. “Come with me and we can end this.”

“You know Ironwood won’t just question me, right? He’ll force me to admit to a crime even if there’s no proof.”

“He’s not that kind of person.”

Robyn chuckled. “Seriously? You haven’t noticed how much he has changed? He became a paranoid hateful selfish prick.”

The insult made Winter’s blood boil because she knew how hard her boss had worked to protect Solitas and Remnant for all these years.

“Shut up,” Winter warned.

Without a doubt, Robyn did not comply.

“I know what it’s like to believe in someone so much that you refuse to see the truth.”

“I said shut up!”

Winter charged at her with punches while Robyn ducked with ease, then the taller woman swiftly put her in a temporary headlock.

“Tell me, Winter, is Irondick worth that much?” the Councilwoman whispered in her ear.

The comment fueled Winter somehow. She elbowed Robyn’s stomach and effectively landed her fist on the blonde’s right jaw. The impact was hard enough to make Robyn’s aura appear when she collapsed to the ground.

Winter picked up her sword and pointed at the woman below her.

“Surrender, Hill.”

“You got me,” Robyn said with amusement in her voice.

Winter was going to ask her what was so funny when Robyn continued.

“Too bad we’re both going to die out here.”

Winter looked around and it finally dawned on her where they were.

The surrounding was completely white, and the last gleam of sunlight was slowly fading. There were no walls or city’s lights around them, only wind and snow.

The wind was picking up too, so it would not be possible to fly out safely. Winter checked for her scroll’s signal again only to be disappointed.

“Listen,” Robyn spoke up.

“Shut up,” Winter said and kneeled down to put a string handcuff on her captive.

“Is this necessary?”

“Very.”

“You know, I have too much experience with this thing. It won’t hold me very long.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Kind of not in the mood when we’re currently dying.”

Winter snapped at her. “Stop saying nonsense and help me think of a way to get us out of here.”

“Actually, I do know a way,” Robyn said and grinned.

“Which is?”

“Free my hands and I’ll show you.”

“Not a chance.”

“Gods, you’re stubborn,” Robyn whined and surprisingly yielded to Winter’s request. “It’s on my scroll.”

Winter pulled the other woman up to her feet and started fumbling for the device. She ignored Robyn’s smirk that made her want to punch her again.

“What am I looking for?” Winter asked with annoyance.

“An offline map of the tundra.”

Winter found it in her gallery, but there were so many symbols and initials that were hard to guess, so she showed it to Robyn.

“Show me where we are.”

Robyn took a look and pointed with her both cuffed hands.

“We should be here, which is too far from the gate by foot.”

“So this is useless,” Winter remarked.

“Not really. Just follow me.”

“I swear if you try anything…”

Robyn cut her off and started walking. “Do you want to live another day to try to catch me or not?”

Winter huffed. She picked up Robyn’s crossbow and followed her.

They walked in silence for about ten minutes until Winter realized Robyn was gone.

“Robyn?” she called out in panic.

“Boo!” the blonde appeared out of thin air and startled Winter. “Come on.”

The Councilwoman disappeared right in front of her eyes this time, so Winter curiously walked after her in the same direction. It seemed like she passed through a thin barrier to another side.

She gasped when she saw a cargo car.

“Is this how you hide what you steal?” Winter asked. “One of you has the ability to make things invisible.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Winter glared at the other woman, but she secretly commended her for never slipping out a confession.

She declared. “I’m going to bring you in along with this car.”

Robyn did not say anything, so Winter opened the door on the driver’s side and hopped in while the blonde did the same on the passenger’s side.

Unfortunately, the car had no gas left in the tank.

“So… this is gonna be quite boring,” Robyn spoke up.

“You’re not that pleasant of a company either,” Winter replied while taking off her wig.

“I’m not talking about you. You’re great,” Robyn explained. “I mean, sitting and staring at snow until who-knows-when isn’t very entertaining.”

“I’m aware of that.”

“Remember when Professor Noir made us bathe in ice water for two hours and your boyfriend cried? What was his name again?”

_Frederick… whom I broke up with because I realized I was only into girls._ Winter replied in her mind because Robyn did not need to know that.

Instead, she said. “This is not a school reunion, Hill. So why don’t you let me sit in peace?”

“Fine,” Robyn gave in. “I’ll just take a nap.”

“Wait.”

“What?”

Winter reached across Robyn’s lap and skillfully adjusted the handcuff to attach to the car’s door. She could hear Robyn’s breath catch.

When she leaned back in her seat to look at the blonde woman, she was pretty sure she was blushing… or a bruise was starting to form on her jaw. Winter chose to believe the latter.

She did not know how long they were staring at each other until Robyn motioned to her cuffed hands.

“This is totally not necessary.”

Winter shrugged and they slipped back into silence. She did not turn to look at Robyn again until she heard a slow and even breathing sound.

Robyn was sleeping.

Winter took time to look at how attractive she was. Her tanned skin seemed smooth, and her lips were not too thick or too thin. Her hair was probably soft too. And those two dots on her face made her stand out.

Winter sighed and turned to face the white nothingness in front of her. She made peace with herself and admitted that she was attracted to Robyn, not to mention the fact that she was pretty sure Robyn asked her out that afternoon in the shelter. She would have said yes if the Councilwoman did not prove herself to be such a crook. It was also possible that Robyn was only flirting with her back then to mess with her head.

Winter’s eyes were starting to feel heavy.

_Oh no._

She did not want to risk letting Robyn get away, but there was not much to do here.

The wind shook the car lightly as if to lure her into slumber.

_I must not fall asleep._

_I must not fall asleep._

_I must not…_

With boredom and exhaustion from the combat earlier, Winter gave in.

An orange flash hit Winter’s sight and jerked her awake. The morning sky was clear as far as she could see.

The storm was gone and so was Robyn along with her weapon and scroll. The string handcuff was left on the passenger’s seat on top of a note.

_I had a really great time last night._

_Can’t wait to see you again. X_

_\- R_

_P.S. you look really cute when you sleep._

Winter slammed her fists on the steering wheel and screamed into the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know May's ability to make things invisible is probably only active when she's present, but in this case she doesn't have to be there. It's for the plot, so please bear with me, hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride back to Atlas went smoothly, but a part of Winter wished the storm would have gone on longer so she could postpone her inevitable encounter with her General. This was the second time Robyn outsmarted her, and Winter was dreading seeing Ironwood’s reaction.

Winter stood outside of his door for a moment to gather her courage. She took another breath and went inside.

“What happened, Winter?” Ironwood sounded surprisingly calm.

_I fell asleep, sir._

“We were stuck in the storm in the tundra, and Hill showed me a hidden area and a stolen cargo car. We waited out, and then she escaped when I wasn’t being careful, sir.”

The General’s expression switched from indifferent to concerned.

“Lately, you seem distracted. If you’re not feeling well, I would understand if you’d like to step down from this mission.”

“No, sir. I’m fully capable of continuing.”

Ironwood took a look at Winter for a short uncomfortable moment before he spoke.

“Good. Tell me how you’re going to proceed with your plan.”

“It seems like one of Hill’s people has an ability of cloaking, sir. So we need to comb through the tundra in case there are more of these barriers,” Winter spoke eloquently as she already rehearsed this speech a few times in her mind. “And we need to bring those Huntresses and their associates in for questioning.”

The General nodded. “I will send a troop to the tundra, but I suspect the Huntresses won’t cooperate.”

“With Hill gone, I doubt they will risk losing more people to take care of Mantle, sir. I believe they will avoid breaking the law or getting arrested.”

“I just hope they’ll talk,” Ironwood said thoughtfully.

And Robyn’s voice rang in Winter’s ears. _He’ll force me to admit to a crime even if there’s no proof._

“I do too, sir,” Winter replied as her fear rose.

\--

As expected, the Happy Huntresses and those who worked closely to them came in willingly. Winter split them among the members of the Ace-Ops for interrogation, and requested to question Fiona and May personally.

May busied herself by drumming her fingers on the table while Winter was looking at her file.

“It says here that your Semblance is accuracy. What does it mean?” Winter asked.

May shrugged and replied. “I hit the target every time I shoot a gun or throw a knife.”

“That sounds like a skill, not a Semblance.”

May shrugged again, and Winter sighed. It became clear that May lied when she registered this information or it was altered beforehand.

“You’re wasting my time here, May.”

“And you’re wasting my time. I have things to take care of back in Mantle,” the blue-haired woman said and leaned in. “But you don’t care, do you?”

A wave of guilt hit Winter, but she ignored it.

“Tell me where Hill is, and you may go.”

“I don’t know,” May replied.

“You know, sooner or later we will find out eventually. And I promise you, things will get worse for her, the longer she’s hiding,” Winter warned.

“I’m sure Robyn is cowering in fear right now,” May said sarcastically.

When Winter was sure that May would not give her any useful information, she asked a guard to take her to a holding room and bring Fiona in.

The atmosphere immediately changed when the Faunus woman hugged her.

The guard instantly stepped in to interfere, but not before Winter dismissed him.

“Winter, it’s been so long since I last saw you,” Fiona said excitedly after pulling away.

Winter cleared her throat and tried her best to sound distant.

“Fiona, please sit.”

“Are you okay? I heard you were in the tundra last night.”

“Fiona,” Winter said resolutely. “We’re here to talk about your Semblance and Robyn Hill.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Winter quickly went through the woman's file.

“It says here that your Semb-... you have got to be kidding me.”

The document informed her that Fiona’s Semblance was ‘ _speed knitting_ ’.

“This is not a Semblance,” Winter said irately.

“It is. My mother said so,” Fiona replied gleefully. “I can prove it to you.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Winter spoke while rubbing her eyebrows before she continued. “Do you know where your boss is?”

“Who?” the Faunus woman asked in genuine confusion.

“Robyn?”

“Robyn is not my boss. She’s my friend and my mentor.”

A smile almost crept up on Winter’s face when she heard the answer, but she did not allow herself to think of the reason. Promptly, she pulled herself together.

“Noted. Do you know where she is?”

“I don’t know. Hopefully, somewhere safe,” Fiona said and whispered. “I don’t think your boss likes her very much.”

“That depends on how long she’s going to hide from the authority.”

“I’m sure Robyn will be fine if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I’m not,” Winter said sharply.

“All right,” Fiona replied amusedly and added. “So you got my answers.”

“You mean your lies?”

“I stand by what I said,” the woman persisted.

“Listen, the sooner you tell me the truth, the sooner you can go back to Mantle instead of doing nothing in your holding room.”

“You can only hold me for up to twenty-four hours, right?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“I waited longer in line at a concert venue.”

Winter groaned at the response and asked the guard to take the Faunus woman away.

When she reunited with the Ace Operatives at Ironwood’s office, she learned that they did not have much luck in their investigation as well. Most of the people interrogated lied about their Semblances, and all of them did not disclose Robyn’s hideout.

Marrow was in the middle of complaining about his skipped lunch when the door swung open.

“Any good news?” Ironwood asked with his arms crossed behind his back.

“No, sir,” Harriet replied in everyone’s stead. “They refused to give us any information on Hill.”

“And it seems like their profiles are mostly fake. I’m pretty sure Joanna isn’t seventeen,” Marrow said and earned an elbow on his ribs from Harriet.

“Should we investigate further into this document forgery case, sir?” Vine asked.

“No,” Ironwood replied. “Our priority now is to keep peace while rebuilding Atlas and Mantle, and to find Hill.”

“These people are so lucky the only truth seeker in town is their boss and a wanted criminal,” Elm mumbled.

“A wanted suspect,” Winter corrected her.

Elm was going to argue with her when Vine interrupted her.

“What of the search at the tundra, sir?”

“Besides the car Winter found, the place is clean,” Ironwood replied dryly.

The General then walked wordlessly to a window, so Winter took a few steps after him.

“The Huntresses and their associates are being held in holding rooms at the moment,” Winter informed him. “How should we proceed, sir?”

Elm lifted up her hammer and took a chance to reply before the man. “I say it’s time to use scare tactics.”

Winter looked alarmingly at her commander’s back as he considered the suggestion.

“There is no need for violence. They’re only misguided and they’re still needed in Mantle,” the man replied to Winter’s relief. “I only need you to detain the head of their operation.”

“So we’re just going to let them go?” Marrow asked.

“Yes, Mister Amin.”

“But sir, how are we going to find Hill if we don’t get an answer from them?” Winter asked.

The General turned around and inhaled deeply.

He eventually spoke with determination.

“Leave it to me.”

\--

Winter was on her way home when her scroll rang. A text was from Ironwood, requesting her to come to his small office immediately. The time on the screen displayed 7:15 pm, and Winter wondered what could be important enough for a meeting at odd hours.

When she arrived, Ironwood and Harriet were already there and there was no one else.

“Shall we start?” the man asked.

He did not wait for a reply before placing his scroll on the desk. He pulled up and expanded the screen to show a video.

To Winter’s shock, it was a video of Robyn and two Happy Huntresses unloading supplies from a cargo car. It took her awhile to realize that the scene was from the time and place she filmed them earlier in the week.

“Sir, this video…” Winter started.

“Yes, Winter. Thanks to you, we now have evidence to catch Hill.”

“But... this wasn’t what happened, sir,” Winter chose her words carefully.

“This video was indeed altered as it was necessary,” Ironwood explained. “Hill is loved in Mantle, so I suspect some people are assisting her in hiding. Changing her status from a suspect to a criminal might urge them to come forward, or at least stop helping her.”

Winter’s heart dropped after she heard his words, and she felt only worse when she realized who could be behind the video’s alteration.

“You worked with Watts?” she asked before she could stop herself.

Winter assumed her tone must have sounded quite judgmental because Ironwood’s eyes narrowed.

“I’m doing you a favor here, Winter. You told me you were sure of Hill’s crime, and this is the proof you were supposed to find in the first place.”

She knew he was right, but for some reason, she felt uneasy, not to mention the fact that he was willing to work with a criminal who was much more vicious and deadly than Robyn.

The General took her silence as an understanding. He then turned to Harriet.

“Harriet, let your team know of Hill’s status and spread the words to the people that aiding her will be considered a crime.”

“Yes, sir,” Harriet replied and added. “Does this mean Hill isn’t a Councilwoman anymore?”

“Yes. An election will be held soon. I’ll appoint Councilman Sleet to take over from Hill in the meantime.”

Winter felt sick in her stomach. She could predict that the citizens of Mantle would not fully accept a leader they barely knew, and this could be enough to cause an uproar in the city.

Before she could protest, Ironwood spoke up.

“Winter, you will continue to keep an eye on the Huntresses in Mantle,” he ordered and added. “Openly. Make sure they know you’ll be watching their every move. I will send Marrow, Vine and some Atlesian Knights to assist you.”

Winter swallowed and nodded.

“That will be all,” Ironwood said.

Before she left, Winter asked the question she had been contemplating to ask during the past minute.

“How many people are aware of the doctoring of this video, sir?”

Harriet seemed curious as well.

The General said firmly. “Only three of us, and I intend to keep it that way.”

\--

A week went by after Winter started her daily visit to Fiona’s shelter. Vine oversaw Robyn's shelter, and Marrow went to May's. Winter purposefully avoided Robyn’s one due to the fact that she knew many people there and it would make both sides feel uncomfortable, not to mention the fond memories of Robyn in every corner of the building that Winter caught herself thinking about sometimes during the day.

She preferred to be glared at on this side of town in her military uniform along with ten AK-200s that were situated around the shelter around the clock. The only friendly person here was Fiona even though she currently was not her usual cheerful self.

With limited supplies, things started to get worse gradually. It began with a few protesters in the streets and the moment when Fiona asked everyone to split each meal between two people. Winter considered bringing them medicine and food like she did at Robyn’s shelter, but under the Knights’ prying eyes, she could not.

Her throat dried when she caught Fiona crying one evening in an alley two blocks away.

That night, she went home and let out her own tears she had been holding back. Ridden with guilt, she brought out a small pouch and made a decision.

As expected, Fiona left the shelter the next evening for her private time in the alley, and Winter followed her.

“Fiona,” Winter said as calmly as possible to avoid startling her.

The Faunus woman turned around swiftly.

“Winter, I swear I’m not doing anything bad here,” she said and lifted both of her hands up.

It saddened Winter that Fiona saw her as an authority figure rather than an acquaintance, but it was understandable.

“Take this,” Winter stepped closer and reached out her pouch.

The Faunus woman took it and opened it. Her eyes widened after she saw what was inside.

“These are so many liens!” Fiona exclaimed and started counting. “One, two, three…”

Winter stopped her. “Don’t even count it.”

“Winter, I can’t take this.”

“I know you probably don’t like me and want nothing to do with me after what happened, but this is the only way to save everyone.”

Fiona paced forward and placed a hand on Winter’s shoulder.

“No, Winter, I don’t hate you. None of us do. We know you’re just doing your job,” the Faunus woman explained. “It’s just… both you and I could get in trouble for this.”

“Don’t worry about me. You just have to be careful. Don’t spend it all at once and find a place to hide the pouch.”

“Hiding things is my specialty,” Fiona said confidently.

The shorter woman attacked Winter with a hug, and Winter returned it this time.

“Fiona, can you do me a favor?” Winter asked after pulling away. “Please don’t tell Robyn about this.”

“Of course. I don’t even know where she is.”

Winter rolled her eyes. “Sure.”

“Why shouldn’t I tell her?”

_Because it’s better for both of us if she thinks I’m a soulless bootlicker._

“No reason. Just don’t tell her.”

\--

Another heavy snow storm came sooner than Winter anticipated. She let out a sigh of relief when the summoned Manticore landed safely in front of her house in the mountains area of Atlas.

The house was located slightly higher up from the foot of a mountain with one road leading up to it. She chose to live here to avoid the chaos in the city. The scenic view also helped her deal with the stress from work. The size and the look of her one-bedroom and one-bathroom house was the opposite of the Schnee Manor. There were no neighbors in sight, and Winter preferred it this way.

She was walking up to the front door when she spotted a hooded individual on the porch. Her hand was reaching for her sword when she noticed a strand of familiar light blonde hair sticking out from under the dark garment.

As a public figure, many people knew where Winter lived, and this was one of the occasions she hated this fact.

She knew she should charge at Robyn with an attempt to bring her in, but instead, she only asked her a question.

“What are you doing here, Hill?”

“I’m here to say thank you.”

Winter was trying to figure out what Robyn was talking about when the taller woman brought out her lien pouch.

“She’s not heartless, after all,” Robyn said.

Winter ignored her remark. “Of course, Fiona told you.”

“She didn’t have to tell me. You’re the only person who is rich and cares enough, so thank you.”

Winter paid no attention to her gratitude.

“You have gall coming here. Give me one reason why I shouldn’t arrest you.”

“You don’t think I deserve it.”

It dawned on Winter that Robyn was right.

“None of you do,” Winter admitted and added. “But I still have to do my job.”

“Okay. But before you do that...”

Robyn stood up and walked down from the porch. She did not show a sign of hostility, so Winter did not bother to be on her guard.

The blonde placed the pouch in Winter’s hand. It seemed to be empty.

“I meant to return this to you. The money is in safe places, but we don’t want to risk having your belongings found on us,” Robyn said and added reluctantly. “So, I guess we can fight now.”

Winter was stunned, feeling overwhelmed by the fact that Robyn and the Happy Huntresses were trying to protect her.

And with gratefulness, guilt, fatigue, or the fact that Robyn looked tired and underfed, her next words surprised both herself and the other woman.

“Just go.”

Robyn eventually nodded. She turned away and started to walk down the road. Her arms wrapped around herself as she was visibly shaking from the cold.

Winter bit her lip and called out.

“Wait.”

Robyn turned around instantly. “What?”

“I don’t want you to die out there.”

“I’ll be okay. I’ve done this before,” the blonde insisted.

Winter sighed. “Don’t be stupid.”

“So you want me to, like, get inside your house?” Robyn asked with hesitation.

Winter quickly came up with an excuse, mostly for herself.

“You saved my life in the tundra. It’s only fair that I return the favor.”

Robyn gave her a half smile and followed her.

They took off their coats and hung behind the door. Robyn only wore a black t-shirt and combat pants underneath, and Winter mentally kicked herself for the lack of ability to not check out the other woman’s form.

_Of course, her arms would look like that._

Fortunately, Robyn did not notice, and even if Winter was blushing, it could be easily assumed that it was because of the cold weather.

Winter led the other woman to the living room.

“I don’t have a guest room, so you can take this couch. But I’m not going to lend you my clothes or anything.”

“That’s fair enough.”

Robyn picked up the framed childhood picture of Winter, Weiss and Whitley from the coffee table, which Winter quickly snatched it away from her hand.

She continued to give instructions.

“You can eat anything in the fridge, except my ice-cream. I’ll know if you do.”

“Noted,” Robyn said and chuckled.

“I’ll go upstairs. You better leave before I wake up,” Winter warned and realized how harshly she sounded. So she added. “I mean, unless the storm hasn’t stopped.”

“Got it. Goodnight, Winter.”

Winter did not say it back. Instead, she only nodded out of fear of being too friendly.

After she changed into her pajamas and settled on her bed, she lied down and wrestled with the fact that she was hiding and aiding a wanted criminal.

She was finally at peace when she told herself that this was just her repaying her debt, and swore to do her job when she saw Robyn again.

A sound in the kitchen woke her up. Judging from the quietness of the wind, the storm had stopped. Winter buried her face in her pillow only to be startled again by the sound of a spatula hitting a pan.

With her consciousness fully back, she recalled who was supposedly still in her house.

Winter marched downstairs and went straight into the kitchen.

“Hey, Wint-...” Robyn attempted to greet her but abruptly stopped.

Violet eyes roamed over Winter’s face and downward with her mouth hanging open. It seemed like the presence of Winter in her pajamas with her hair down stunned her by some means.

Winter crossed her arms and asked furiously despite being very flustered. “What are you still doing here?”

“Making pancakes?”

Winter groaned. “No. I mean, I asked you to leave before I woke up.”

“I was leaving, I swear. I didn’t know you were an early riser. It’s not even six yet.”

“Maybe I woke up because you were being loud.”

“Sorry,” Robyn apologized and returned to her cooking. "Had a good sleep?"

“Stop that.”

“I’m almost done. I’m actually making them for you.”

The words made anger rise in Winter. She walked over to pull the pan out of Robyn’s hand and set it down on a counter.

She then turned to face the taller woman and let out her frustration.

“Stop with these gestures! Stop acting like we’re friends! Stop confusing me! Just stop!”

Suddenly, Winter became aware of how close they were. She could see the shock on Robyn’s face and all of her freckles, and how a gasp escaped her parting lips, a pair of very soft-looking lips.

A tanned hand came up to gently caress Winter’s hair.

“Winter, I’m really, really so-…”

Something took over Winter when she cut her off with a kiss. Her pale hands grabbed the front of Robyn’s t-shirt to pull her down further and to be in control. The blonde did not take long to kiss her back eagerly, and Winter hated that her height allowed her to dominate with ease. She retaliated by biting Robyn’s bottom lip and pushed her against a counter only for Robyn to slip her tongue into her mouth a few seconds later.

Winter tilted her head to deepen the kiss and instantly felt like her body was caught on fire. Robyn's arms came up to wrap around her, and when they finally parted for air, Robyn rested her forehead against hers.

“Winter, you don’t have to keep working for him. You don’t have to be confused.”

Winter pushed her away when her anger returned.

“Is this what’s going on? You’re trying to get me to join your dark side?”

“The only dark side is his side. Why can’t you see that?!” Robyn asked in frustration.

“General Ironwood has been working to protect Solitas and Remnant much longer than both of us. He has to make hard choices sometimes, but he knows what he’s doing!”

Winter was not sure if she was trying to convince Robyn or herself, but she pushed the thought away.

“That might be true in the past, but people change, Winter,” the blonde said and added softly. “I’m worried about you.”

“Stop with your mind game. It doesn’t work anymore.”

Robyn suddenly looked very pissed. Her hand came to rest on her own hip.

“You know what, I actually like you. A lot. And I hate that I still do even though it’s clear now that you only used me to spy for your boss.”

A flash of fury hit Winter. She was not sure if it was because Robyn did not understand her point of view or because she thought there was no sincerity in their interaction at the shelter.

“Get out of my house,” Winter uttered.

Robyn did so. She grabbed her coat and left without any words.

After the door was slammed shut, Winter let out a distressed sigh. She turned to find a plate next to a napkin folded into a shape of a rose. Under it was a note from Robyn.

_Thank you._

_\- R_

Winter threw both things in the trash can along with the pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. They'll be okay, I promise. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a while since Robyn left, but Winter could not kick her out of her mind. Robyn was there in every step of her morning routine. The thought of their lingering kisses visited her in her shower, when she was having breakfast and when she was watching the news. But what she thought about the most was when Robyn said she liked her and how sincere she sounded.

Winter invited a criminal to stay the night, kissed her and let her go. This was going to be on the growing list of things she kept from Ironwood, a burden she had been carrying everyday since Weiss left.

_This is nothing compared to when I lied about Weiss and Penny._ Winter told herself as she was getting ready for work.

The weekly meeting had been awful without Robyn, at least to Winter. Every topic concerned with Mantle ended with a decision that was not in its favor, except that this week she learned that Fiona applied to be the new Councilwoman, but the date for the election was yet to be decided.

Another good news was the Amity Communications Tower was finally finished. Winter’s initial thought was that she would be able to reach out to Weiss now, but she instantly reminded herself that her sister was still on the run, and Pietro would definitely block all the contacts on their scrolls whether it was local or from different continents.

As for the first news, Winter was looking forward to wishing Fiona luck at the shelter, but not before Ironwood asked to talk to her privately after the meeting.

“Winter, do you have any updates on Hill?”

“No, sir,” Winter mumbled, mostly to the ground.

The man sighed. Winter had never taken this long to complete an assignment and they both knew it.

Fortunately, Ironwood did not comment on it.

“Since the election is happening, I believe Hill will eventually try to communicate with her group. After all, she will continue to influence them should Miss Thyme wins.”

The General’s tone implied that he expected Robyn to have some malicious intent, which Winter knew it was not the case. Yet, she did not make an effort to defend Robyn because she could not risk him even remotely knowing she cared about the former Councilwoman.

Winter said. “With us watching the Happy Huntresses’ every move, I doubt she would risk making contact with them, sir.”

“Are you suggesting that if we need a clue of her whereabouts, we should be careless on purpose?”

“It could work, sir, but these Huntresses are very smart.”

Ironwood rested his chin on his clasped hands.

“Luckily, we have someone who’ll look convincing being careless.”

“Marrow,” Winter said as she came up with a plan.

\--

“You want me to do what now?” Marrow asked when they were on an airship to Mantle the following morning.

“Pretend to be sick and slack off a little.”

“But why?”

“Let’s just see if the Huntresses will do anything when you’re not watching them like a hawk.”

“Then who’s gonna watch them?”

“I am, from where they can’t see me.”

“What about your shelter?”

Winter crossed her arms as she was starting to get fed up with his questions.

“I asked Harriet to take my place today.”

“Cool,” the Faunus man replied.

“Is there any time during the day that your Huntress may sneak off to do something suspicious?”

“May usually leaves to buy groceries, but I always go with her. Man, since when has she got all these liens?”

Winter swallowed and brought them back to the previous topic.

“That’s good. I think you should pretend to get food poisoning when you’re on the way today.”

“If I eat something at that shelter, I don’t think I’ll have to pretend,” Marrow said and asked. “But what about my packed lunch?”

Winter smirked and reached her hand out.

“Looks like it’s mine now.”

After Marrow left to May’s shelter, Winter settled herself in a military transport disguised as a broadcasting van. Her eyes were glued to the monitors of surveillance cameras around the shelter.

She was in the middle of opening Marrow’s lunch box when the Faunus man and May stepped out of the building.

“Be on cue, Marrow,” Winter said into her comm.

When they were far from the shelter enough, Winter instructed him to proceed with their plan.

“Tell her you need to go back to the shelter to use the restroom and she can go on without you. But don’t actually go back. Just stay out of her sight and be on standby.”

Winter smiled when she saw that Marrow’s performance looked quite convincing.

As expected, when May was alone, she started heading somewhere in a hurry. When she stopped, it was in front of a storage unit. The blue-haired woman quickly opened the shutter and got in.

Winter sent the location to Marrow and asked him to meet up with her. When they arrived, the door was closed.

“Would you do the honor?” Marrow asked in a whisper.

Winter used her glyph to burst the shutter door open to the sight of the startled Huntress. The scene around her seemed to be empty, which was as dubious as if they had found something.

“May, would you mind telling us what you’re doing here?” Winter asked.

May’s hostility returned when she replied.

“It’s none of your business, S.O. Schnee.”

“It’s my business to know if you possess an ability to hide something,… especially here and now.”

May looked around in panic, so Winter lifted up her sword and pushed on.

“Please don’t make me ask Marrow to sniff it out.”

Winter’s breath hitched when Robyn’s voice spoke from nothingness

“It’s okay, May. I don’t feel comfortable getting sniffed at, at least not by him.”

Winter hated how easily she got flustered by the comment, and she immediately ignored it.

“Take down your shield, May,” Winter ordered.

“It’s okay,” Robyn confirmed with her apprentice again.

The blue-haired Huntress waved her hand and the empty space shifted into a room of food supplies along with a pillow and a mattress.

_Is this where she’s been hiding?_

Robyn was the last to appear with a notebook and a piece of paper in her hands.

“What are those?” Winter asked and pointed her sword at the objects.

“A ledger. Can’t run a business without it,” the blonde said and lifted up the folded paper. “And this is, um, a letter to Fiona.”

“General Ironwood believes you’re going to conspire against him if she wins the election.”

“Another excuse for him to hate me, I see,” Robyn sighed and read out the letter in her hand. “Fi, good luck at the election. Wish I could be there. Just remember how we practiced, everyone in the room is naked except you. You can do it, kiddo. Wow, this sounds like such an evil conspiracy.”

Marrow chose that moment to let out a laugh, so Winter gave him a glare.

She turned back to face Robyn. “Get on your knees and put your hands behind your head. You too, May.”

The Huntresses did so. But when Marrow approached May, the blue-haired woman brought her Happy Huntresses’ staff out of thin air and charged at him.

Robyn chose that moment to stand up and activated her weapon as well, but she had not attacked Winter.

“I really don’t want to do this,” the blonde said.

_Me neither._ Winter thought while training the tip of her sword to Robyn’s throat.

The atmosphere changed after Marrow and May took their fight outside, leaving Winter and Robyn alone in the unit.

“Robyn, we don’t have to do this if you just turn yourself in,” Winter pleaded. “I’ll talk to Ironwood. I’ll help you explain the reasons behind your actions, convince him to reduce your sentence.”

“It won’t work. He’s out to get everyone who’s against him. He arrested his own friend. What do you think he’s going to do to me?”

“Qrow Branwen committed a murder.”

“Do you really believe that?”

_No._

“What I believe doesn’t matter.”

“It should matter. No one deserves to be forced to go against everything they believe in.”

“I believe in the law, and you’re breaking it.”

“For a good reason,” Robyn said firmly. “Winter, I know you care about Mantle, and these girls need my advice to take care of it. They’re not ready to be on their own. Not yet.”

“I know,” Winter said while she could feel a single tear falling down from her eye. “That’s why this is so hard.”

Robyn looked at her concernedly and Winter took the opportunity to shoot ice at her left arm, effectively disarmed her. A flock of birds were summoned to fly around the blonde to prevent her from escaping.

“Put this on your wrists,” Winter said and threw a string handcuff at her.

When she looked at Robyn’s face, she was greeted with anger and disappointment, and she almost had to look away.

“I promise,” Winter spoke while holding back her tears. “I’ll make sure Mantle and your people will be okay.”

Robyn turned her gaze away. She started to pull out the string when Winter felt a sharp and sudden pain on her left shoulder.

She collapsed in Robyn’s arms and Robyn’s concerned expression returned.

“It’s okay. You’re going to be okay,” Robyn consoled her while sitting down with Winter lying on her lap.

A voice spoke behind Winter.

“Robyn, you have to go!”

When Winter turned to look at the source of the sound, she found May pointing a crossbow end of her staff from the door.

“Did you use a poisoned dart?” Robyn looked up and asked alarmingly.

“I… I don’t know. I didn’t have time to check,” May replied.

Robyn pulled out the dart and used her scarf to press on the wound.

“You’ll be okay, Winter. I promise.”

“Wh…,” Winter uttered while her hand found Robyn’s free one.

_Why don’t you hate me?_ She asked the question in her mind as she could feel her body temperature rising.

“Seriously, Robyn, you need to leave. I knocked Marrow out, but he did call for backup,” May rushed her mentor again and added thoughtfully. “They’ll take care of Winter.”

“I’m so sorry,” Robyn looked down and gently stroked Winter’s face.

Their eyes locked and Winter felt like they were the only two people in the room. The moment only lasted a few seconds before Robyn carefully laid her down and got up.

The light suddenly dimmed down around Winter as her eyes desperately followed the blonde. She saw Robyn disappear after May touched her shoulder. It was right before Vine showed up and seized the blue-haired Huntress with his extended arms.

And then she saw black.

\--

Winter never liked the feeling before she woke up. It always started with a sound. The first thing she heard always irritated her whether it was her alarm clock or birds chirping. Today she heard a beeping sound over and over again.

Then came the light. Winter made sure the curtains in her bedroom were thick enough for pleasant sleep. They did not seem to work this day as she felt painful brightness piercing through her shut eyes.

Her consciousness was slowly crawling back and she could feel how exhausted she was. Winter had never been this exhausted in her entire life.

After she was sure it was impossible to fall back to sleep, she forced her eyes open.

This was not her bedroom. This room was too big and too bright. The ceiling was too high and the bed was too small.

Winter tried to get up, but the pain in her shoulder stopped her.

She barely realized that she was at the Medical Center when the door was pushed in and General Ironwood rushed to her side.

“Winter, thank Brothers you’re okay.”

It was rare that Ironwood was concerned about her well-being, and Winter oddly wanted to laugh. It was also probably because of the liquid that was being injected in her arm at the moment.

Winter tried to speak, but her throat was hopelessly dry.

“Here. Drink this,” the man said and brought a glass of water to her lips.

“What happened, General?”

“Hill happened,” he replied as he set the glass down.

Winter could see the light leaving his eyes when he said the words. Immediately, she tried to relieve the situation.

“I remember being poisoned, but Ro-... Hill was trying to help me.”

“Maybe that’s what she wanted you to believe. It was her apprentice who shot you after all.”

“Is May Marigold…?”

“In prison, where she belongs.”

_Oh no._

Winter’s stomach dropped. May did not deserve this and Mantle just lost another Happy Huntress who supervised the shelters.

“Sir, for what it’s worth, she did not know the dart was poisoned.”

“It doesn’t matter. She attacked an authority figure.”

It was the first time Winter had an urge to punch her commander and she doubted it would be the last.

“It’s really not as bad as you think, sir. I’m already feeling quite well and should be up on my feet soon.”

“About that… I decided to pull you back from Mantle, all of you. You’re no longer required to go to the shelters.”

It sounded like good news, but Winter could tell what he said next would frighten her.

“Though the mission isn’t completed until Hill is behind bars, and I took matters into my own hands.” the General continued and pulled out his scroll. “This will be sent out across the cities tomorrow.”

On screen, it showed Robyn’s mugshot with the number L500,000 below.

Winter shuddered when a chill hit her spine.

“Sir, you don’t have to do this,” she pleaded. “Hill’s intention behind everything that happened was to save lives.”

“No, Winter, you don’t understand,” Ironwood said sharply. “You were attacked and put in a coma for three days! Capturing Hill would set an example and prevent such things from happening again. It only makes sense that we need more eyes and ears to look for her.”

Winter was lost for words as she was trying to come up with a reason to stop him.

She eventually spoke up. “Sir, this much money… it could be used to rebuild Atlas and Mantle.”

“This was not from our budget,” the General said and walked to the window with crossed arms behind his back. “I talked to the heads of a few top companies in Atlas. They understand the importance of Hill being in our custody and they made donations.”

_Fuck them._ Winter almost spat out.

And suddenly, a thought that she never imagined thinking regarding her commander came to her mind while she was looking at him.

_Fuck you._

Before she could do or say anything, Ironwood was in front of her and pulled her into a surprising hug.

“You’re like family to me, Winter. And I’ll do anything in my power to protect my family.”

The action would have been comforting a few months ago, or even a few days ago. But now all she was feeling was hopelessness and fear.

_I have to warn Robyn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, guys. The last scene is so creepy I hope it happens on the show asdhaksdhakldha.
> 
> Sorry this chapter took so long. When I started this fic, I actually didn't think things through. I already planned the ending, but it's hard to come up with what happens in the middle. ^_^
> 
> P.S.1 I was rewatching V7 and Winter actually said "weather the storm" in chapter 5. I didn't even remember that!
> 
> P.S.2 I added/rewrote some parts in chapter 1-3 of this fic for better quality and to avoid plot holes in upcoming chapters. So feel free to read again. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Winter got up as soon as Ironwood left.

Despite the remaining pain, she straggled outside to the alarming doctors and nurses. She only needed to give them a glare to get a direction to fetch her belongings.

Her trembling hands got dressed as fast as she could without bothering to put her hair up or put on a tie. Winter took a few attempts to summon her favorite Manticore and headed outside.

It was starting to get dark when she reached the prison.

Thanks to Winter’s status, it was not questionable to request to speak with May. The only problem was whether May would speak with her.

Winter asked for a private interrogation room and made sure there was no video or sound recording. She had waited for five minutes and it already felt too long.

Finally, a door was pushed in.

“You have got to be kidding me,” May exclaimed and turned to leave right away.

“Wait!” Winter called out. “Please.”

“If you’re going to ask me where Robyn is, I’m not interested.”

Winter spoke only when the door was closed securely.

“Actually, that’s why I’m here. I need to tell her something.”

“And what is that?” May asked after she sat down.

“It’s classified,” Winter said automatically and explained further. “I mean, I’d rather not say it here. It’s just… starting from tomorrow, it’s going to be harder for Robyn to stay hidden. I’m just trying to warn her.”

May asked. “Ironwood pulled some bullshit, didn’t he?”

Winter sighed. “He did.”

“So you’re, what, not daddy’s good girl anymore? Took you long enough.”

The words made Winter shiver. She thought of how uncomfortable she felt when Ironwood hugged her earlier. She thought of how admirable he was and how much he had changed, and whether he could be the same again.

Winter honestly had not decided how to feel regarding the man she used to look up to, so she deflected the question.

“I’m only trying to help a good person who doesn’t deserve any of this.”

“You can ask Fiona to tell Robyn whatever it is.”

“It has to be me,” Winter said firmly.

_I want to see her. I want to tell her how sorry I am._

The blue-haired woman crossed her arms as she weighed in on her decision.

“Promise me this isn’t some ploy to arrest her.”

“I swear it.”

May took a few seconds to look at her.

“I’m only doing this because Robyn seems to see something in you," she eventually said. “You have to go to Fiona and ask to see my map. She’ll tell you what to do.”

Winter stood up instantly. “Thank you, May.”

When her hand reached the door handle, May spoke up.

“Hey. Sorry for the… you know,” she said and motioned her shooting pose with her hands.

Winter nodded and gave her a smile.

\--

Talking to Fiona should be easier.

The fact that Ironwood pulled out all Atlesian Knights from the shelters was in Winter’s favor because she could march right to the Faunus woman without receiving a skeptical look.

What she did not expect was Fiona’s reaction when she saw her.

“You’re not welcome here, Winter,” Fiona said and brought out her Happy Huntresses’ staff.

“Fiona, please. I have no intention to do any harm.”

“Like how you locked up my friend? Do you realize what you’ve done? We’ve just lost another person to take care of Mantle and I don’t have time to train a new girl.”

“I know you’re busy preparing for the election, which for what it’s worth, I’m rooting for you,” Winter said and added. “And I know I messed up and I’m trying to fix it. I want to help Robyn and only you can help me do that.”

The Faunus woman put away her weapon, but her attitude remained.

“This is better not be some scheme to catch her. Or else I’ll do to you worse than what May did.”

Winter was amazed that someone who was usually nice like Fiona could look so intimidating at this moment.

“Deal. Can we talk privately?”

Fiona nodded and led Winter to the back alley.

“What is it?” the Faunus Huntress asked.

Winter made sure there were no surveillance cameras around and thought of her words carefully. She did not want to freak Fiona out even though she could learn about the news tomorrow if Winter could not find a way to prevent the release.

“Ironwood is planning to do something that would make things harder for Robyn.”

“Something like what?”

"I can’t tell you. It’s for your safety.”

Fiona looked at her with worry.

“It’s bad, isn’t it?”

Winter nodded. “That’s why it’s important that I find her. May said I should ask to see her map.”

“Turn around,” Fiona said abruptly.

“What?”

“I’m going to help you, but I don’t fully trust you yet. You just have to do as I say.”

Winter complied with her request. She could hear an electric humming sound for a few seconds until the Faunus woman said she could turn back.

Fiona was holding a folded piece of paper.

When they looked inside the map together, Winter could see many symbols and initials on it just like the one on Robyn’s scroll. This one seemed to be a map of both Atlas and Mantle.

“Look at these blue circles. May made these force fields a few weeks ago in case of an emergency like this,” Fiona explained. “Robyn should be in one of them.”

“There are like fifty of them,” Winter said frantically. “How am I supposed to know which one she’s in?!”

Fiona smiled proudly for some reason.

“Try this one here,” she pointed at a blue circle in Atlas’ mountains area on the map.

“That’s… a few miles from my house. Why would she…?”

“I have a feeling she’s been lurking around there to see if you’ve recovered and got back from the Medical Center.”

Winter could feel a warm feeling in her stomach when she heard the words.

Fiona continued. “She cares about you a lot, you know?”

“I know,” Winter mumbled and turned away to hide her smile.

“Just don’t break her heart.”

“I think I already did a few times, and I intend to mend it,” Winter said and summoned her Manticore. “Thank you, Fiona.”

\--

Every square of the mountains area in Atlas looked almost identical. Pine trees with snow on top stood tall and covered the terrain except where the residences were. And when the jungle grew denser, the slope went higher.

Winter chose to land somewhere east of her house. She would have been lost within a minute if not for Robyn’s scarf in her possession and her ability to summon a Beowolf.

She let the Grimm sniff the cloth and mounted it, holding on tightly as it was running in a direction. She was almost out of breath when the creature was going up higher and higher.

When it stopped, Winter was surrounded by nothing but pine trees. She stretched her hand out experimentally and found an invisible barrier.

She stepped inside and was greeted with the sight of a small trailer. The scene was quiet and the light inside was turned off, but she had to knock. It took a few minutes until she heard footsteps behind her.

Her sword was drawn as she turned around swiftly to Robyn who was pointing her crossbow at her.

“Robyn,” Winter said with a relief and lowered her weapon.

For some reason, Robyn did not do the same. The blonde stepped closer with her left arm still up.

“You’re not here to fight, are you? Because I swear I’ll fight you this time,” she said determinedly.

Robyn looked tired and weary. It was expected since she was currently living in this secluded area.

“The Gen-... Ironwood doesn’t know I’m here,” Winter said and reached out her hand. “I want to talk to you.”

It took the taller woman a few seconds to realize that Winter was offering her to use her Semblance on her.

Robyn’s arm dropped to her side.

“I believe you.”

She walked past Winter to the trailer’s door without looking at her, and Winter realized she was still upset about what happened in the storage unit.

Winter followed her inside. The interior was larger than it looked outside, but it was still small. There was a kitchen area and a couch at the front, and a single bed next to a cupboard in the back. In a far corner located a small room that should be the bathroom.

Robyn sat on an end of the couch and turned to her.

“Okay. Talk.”

Winter thought of sitting next to the other woman, but she decided against it. She only stepped closer to her.

“Ironwood is sending out a wanted notice tomorrow. He’s giving out a 500,000 liens reward to anyone who could bring you in.”

Robyn did not seem surprised or shocked. She only let out a scoff.

“500,000 liens, huh? That could feed a whole army, or you know, build a whole new shelter.”

Naturally, Robyn thought of other people before herself, which was one of the things Winter admired about her.

“The money was a donation from Atlas’ elites,” Winter told her.

Robyn buried her face in her hands after she heard her. “Of course.”

Winter sat next to her.

“Robyn, listen. He said he just needed more eyes and ears to look for you, but…”

“I know what it means,” Robyn replied. “Bounty hunters and Huntsmen will have a field day.”

“What are we going to do?”

“We?” Robyn said and turned to look at Winter.

Violet eyes roamed over her face to search for something, and Winter had nothing to hide.

“I’m here to help.”

Robyn smiled. It had been so long since Winter last saw this smile, but it did not last long.

“I honestly have no idea what to do next,” the blonde said in despair.

“I was thinking of hiring a hacker to delete the notice from his scroll, but he would know it was me since he only told me… and probably Harriet.”

“What’s so bad if you blame it on Harriet?” Robyn deadpanned.

Winter gave her a side glare while her chest was feeling warm due to the fact that they had slipped back into their familiar banter.

“Look,” Winter said carefully. “I can’t risk him knowing I’m on your side. I have to stay to make sure he won’t go too far… or further.”

Winter expected Robyn to be disappointed or upset that she was still going to work for Ironwood, but the taller woman only moved closer and gave her a concerned look.

“I’ve been trying to understand why you’ve been following his orders, and I think I do a little. You’ve known him better and longer than I do, and I shouldn’t have told you what to do about him.”

Winter nodded gratefully.

“All my life, my parents never made me feel like I was good enough. And then I joined the army,” Winter explained. “Ironwood gave me a place that I could feel good about myself.”

“I understand,” Robyn replied and asked. “Do you think he can ever be the same?”

“I don’t know, but I want to hope he can.”

Winter knew as soon as the words left her mouth that she was not certain.

“Just be careful.”

“I will.”

Winter’s mind wandered off as she thought about how many people had suffered from what Ironwood called sacrifices, and she could not help but feel like she was his accomplice.

Her eyes landed on a purple and silver object on the small table behind Robyn.

It was her string handcuff she threw at Robyn in the storage unit.

“You keep it?” Winter asked.

“Of course. It reminds me of you,” Robyn said and winked.

Winter knew she should have laughed or kissed her senseless, or both. But instead, she burst into tears, thinking how Robyn could still have feelings for someone like her.

Robyn was stunned for a few seconds, but she immediately wrapped her arms around Winter.

“This is all my fault,” Winter said against the other woman’s collarbone, her arm wrapping around Robyn’s torso to keep herself from trembling. “He’s sending out the notice because of me. It was because I got hurt and he got mad, and May is in jail because of me.”

“I don’t see how any of that is your fault,” Robyn said and rubbed a circle on her back.

“But before that, I kept following his stupid orders and made your life harder,” Winter sat up abruptly to look into Robyn’s eyes. “I hurt you, all of you. I’m so sorry, Robyn.”

She then diverted the gaze away in shame, but Robyn’s hand found her chin and brought it back.

“What he made you do was his responsibility alone, Winter. You shouldn’t feel like you have to carry this guilt with you,” the blonde said. “And all I care about is when you saved us with your liens and when you brought things to my shelter.”

Magic did not exist, but Robyn seemed to make Winter believe what she said immediately.

And Robyn looked so beautiful under the dimmed light.

The blonde continued to speak and twirl Winter’s hair between her fingers.

“Winter Schnee, you’re one of the most kind-hearted people I’ve ever known.”

After hearing the words, Winter urgently closed the gap between them. The first thing she felt was their teeth crashing. She must have miscalculated the distance or she just had been wanting to kiss Robyn again for too long.

The taller woman’s lips finally relaxed against Winter’s, kissing her back softly in contrast to how Winter desperately grabbed the front of her t-shirt in order to bring her closer.

Robyn’s hand ran down her back and Winter forgot everything else. Her tongue pushed against Robyn’s lips, and it was when the blonde pulled away.

Winter looked at her in confusion before Robyn caressed the side of her face.

“This is very nice. This is just like in my dreams,” Robyn explained. “But I think you’re upset. We both are, and I think… we’re not thinking clearly.”

Robyn had a point.

“You’re right,” Winter agreed and scooted back to give more space between them. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It was great,” Robyn replied and scratched the back of her own head.

Winter turned her focus back to the matter at hand.

“What are we going to do with the notice?”

“We do nothing,” Robyn said firmly.

“What?”

“Nobody knows I’m here. Not even May knows which force field I’m in.”

Winter was not convinced.

“Then you have to be very careful.”

“Of course. I’ll go down to Mantle less often.”

Winter crossed her arms. “Try not going.”

“Can’t. I’ve got things to do,” Robyn said stubbornly.

Winter grimaced.

The blonde continued. “Please don’t make that face. I promise I’ll be very careful. Besides, my girls have many skills that can help me sneak around without being noticed. You don’t have to worry.”

“If you said so,” Winter gave in.

She turned to open her bag and brought out Robyn’s scarf.

“It was with my belongings at the Medical Center.”

The other woman beamed and brought the fabric to her chest.

“Thank you. Now I can sneak around warmer.”

Winter smiled and got up. She motioned to the door.

“I, uh, should probably go.”

“You should stay,” Robyn said and jumped to her feet. “It’s late and dark, and there are a lot of Grimms out there… which I know you can take care of yourself, but I still think you should stay.”

Winter found her ramble adorable and had a hard time deciding. In the end, Robyn made a decision for her and walked to the back of the trailer.

“I’ll get you some clothes.”

“I’ll take the couch,” Winter announced.

“No way! You, bed. Me, couch.”

“I’m leaving if I don’t get the couch,” Winter insisted. “And your legs wouldn’t fit on this couch.”

“Jeez, fine. You’re stubborn,” Robyn sighed and made her way back in front of Winter.

She gave her a t-shirt, a pair of sweatpants and a blanket, and they spent time just looking at each other.

“I, um,... I’m gonna go change in the bathroom,” Winter told the other woman after successfully breaking the gaze.

“Okay. You know where it is.”

When Winter came out, Robyn was already on her bed and lying on her stomach. She looked comfortable with her hair down and her shirt changed into a tank top.

She turned to give Winter a soft smile, and Winter almost forgot how to breathe.

“You can turn off the light if you’re going to sleep,” Robyn said with her cheek pressed against her pillow.

“Okay,” Winter replied after she finally could pull herself together. “Goodnight, Robyn.”

“Night.”

Winter flicked off the switch and lied on the couch, but her eyes remained open.

She thought about how many things were going to change tomorrow. Bounty hunters would come to roam in town, even the ones from other continents since the news could spread all over Remnant now. She would continue to do her job and keep failing on purpose for Robyn’s sake, and it would not be long until Ironwood became suspicious.

Winter turned on her side and forced her eyes shut. After a while, she realized it was not possible to fall asleep, not to mention the fact that the size of the couch was only one third of the queen size bed in her house.

She got up and walked to the back of the trailer, not being sure what she wanted exactly.

In the dark, Robyn seemed to be sleeping and Winter was delighted that at least one of them could be resting.

Then the blonde’s voice startled her.

“I can feel you’re staring.”

Winter cleared her throat. “Sorry. I couldn’t sleep.”

“Wanna talk? Or have some tea?”

“No. I was wondering if I could sleep there,” Winter found herself asking and pointed her chin towards the direction of the bed. “Just to sleep.”

“Sure,” Robyn agreed and scooted back closer to the wall behind her.

Winter laid herself next to the other woman and their arms bumped. The bed was smaller than she expected.

She turned away from Robyn and lied on her side.

“Is this better?” she asked even though she could still feel Robyn’s shoulder against her back.

The blonde did not reply and Winter assumed she fell asleep.

After a while, Robyn mumbled so quietly that Winter almost could not hear her.

“Winter,... can I hold you?”

A warm feeling formed in Winter’s stomach.

“Yes.”

She could feel the bed shift and a strong arm came to wrap around her. With that, she realized the reason she came here and the reason she stayed. It was to feel safe and to make Robyn feel safe.

Robyn kissed her injured shoulder lightly, and Winter realized the pain was almost gone.

“Will you be here when I wake up?” Robyn asked.

Winter gave her an answer by leaning further into her. Her hand rested on Robyn’s to tighten her embrace.

She could feel Robyn smiling against her flesh, and she knew they would be able to handle what tomorrow would bring.

\--

Winter could not remember the last time she felt so well-rested like this. She was awake but kept her eyes closed. The surroundings felt so warm and comfortable, and she preferred to stay in this bubble as long as she could.

At least until she could feel a pull on her waist.

Winter’s eyes opened to the sight of sleeping Robyn. She did not know when it happened, but she was now facing her.

Robyn looked so young and peaceful like this, and Winter had to suppress her laugh when Robyn’s face twitched when a strand of her blonde hair fell on her nose.

Winter tried to put the hair back in its place, but ended up poking her forehead instead, which caused violet eyes to pop open.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you,” Winter said sheepishly.

Robyn looked confused for a few seconds before her dopey smile showed.

“Don't be. I wouldn’t mind waking up to this everyday.”

A tanned hand tucked the white hair behind Winter’s ear.

Winter came to realize how much she loved when Robyn touched her hair. She loved it so much that she leaned in to capture Robyn’s lips with her own.

She kept it delicate to make sure to not cross any boundaries. Robyn’s thumb traced her jaw and their legs tangled. Winter was not sure if it was the momentum or their own doing, but the blonde was suddenly on top of her.

Robyn’s kept her hand strictly on the side of her face while Winter was holding her. But when they both moved around to find the most comfortable way to fit their bodies together, their hips flushed by accident and Winter let out a moan.

Robyn pulled away to take one look at Winter. Violet orbs were filled with desire and Winter hoped the blonde could see the same thing in her blue ones.

They kissed again, more surely this time. It was Robyn’s turn to press her tongue on Winter’s lips, asking for permission which was instantly granted. Her hand moved its place to Winter’s waist.

Winter wanted more.

She roamed her hands all over Robyn’s back, while Robyn’s left hand remained steadily on her side. She knew Robyn was trying to be respectful, which was so charming and also frustrating in this sole moment.

When Winter’s patience ran out, she grabbed Robyn’s hand and pressed it on her breast.

The blonde pulled away from the kiss abruptly and her cheeks flushed.

“Winter, do you… want to…?” she stumbled over her words.

“I want you, Robyn,” Winter said in a more confident manner. “And I promise this isn’t because I’m upset or want to forget what’s going on out there. This is me wanting you… if you would have me.”

She tucked a loose strand behind Robyn’s ear and waited for an answer.

“I would,” Robyn replied. “I mean, I do want you.”

The taller woman descended on Winter and their kissing resumed. Strong hand started to massage her breast and Winter could feel her nipple hardening against it. Robyn’s hand moved away momentarily and Winter almost complained right before she could feel the hem of her shirt being pulled up.

She assisted Robyn by sitting up and let her pull the fabric over her head, and also took the chance to get rid of Robyn’s tank top as well.

The skin-to-skin contact felt incredible. Winter could feel Robyn’s rippling muscles under her touch and could not help but press her palm against her well-defined stomach. She scratched lightly on the flesh, which caused Robyn to giggle against her neck.

“You like it?” Winter asked and repeated the action.

Robyn responded by sucking gently on her neck and moved down to her chest. She rolled one of Winter’s nipples between her fingers and glanced up to meet the blue eyes. Winter could see a gleam in the violet pools and was not prepared when Robyn’s mouth wrapped around her other nipple.

She started by circling her tongue around the hardened bud and scraped her teeth on it.

“Gods, Robyn,” Winter cried in pleasure and grabbed the back of the blonde’s head.

It was not long until she could feel Robyn’s hand on the waist of her pants.

“May I?” Robyn asked.

“Please.”

Winter guessed she must have sounded so desperate because Robyn sat up quickly and removed both her sweatpants and underwear at the same time.

Time seemed to stop when Robyn took time to look at the length of her body while Winter fought the urge to cover her private parts with her arms. Her eyes roamed over the blonde’s form as well. Robyn’s chest was heaving and it felt amazing to know that it was because of her.

“You’re fucking beautiful, Winter,” Robyn finally said.

Winter bit her lip and glanced up to meet her eyes. “And you’re incredible.”

She reached her arms out and Robyn was on top of her again. Their tongued dueled while Robyn’s left hand slid from the valley of her breasts down to her stomach and…

Winter gasped when two fingers made contact with her center. They rubbed on the flesh in up and down direction, and then in circular motion, and repeated again. She was already wet enough and they both knew it, which made it obvious that Robyn was waiting for her permission.

“Robyn, please. I want you inside,” Winter pleaded.

Two fingers slipped in instantly with ease. They moved in and out slowly at first until Robyn curled them up and Winter’s hips bucked, nails digging on Robyn’s shoulders.

The blonde sped up her rhythm and started assaulting Winter’s neck with her lips and tongue. Her thumb pressed on Winter’s clit with no warning, which caused Winter to moan with a voice that was almost unrecognizable.

Robyn smiled against her skin and repeated the same action over and over again and sent her over the edge while Winter opened her legs wider and grinded harder against the callous fingers in attempt to reach the finish line.

The woman above her pulled away to look at her.

“Come for me, Winter.”

The way she was looking at Winter almost made her do so. Violet eyes were full of affection that was returned.

Robyn kissed her again and Winter kept her eyes open to take in all of her presence. Robyn’s long lashes rested on her flushed cheeks as a sign of bliss. And it took only a few pumps of the blonde’s fingers for Winter to reach the climax.

Robyn kissed her cheeks softly as she was waiting for Winter to calm down from the high. She removed her fingers and Winter missed them right away, but she was compensated by the sight of Robyn licking them clean.

They laid down on their side in silence and exchanged their smiles. Robyn reached for Winter’s hand and kissed each finger affectionately, and Winter asked a question that first came to her mind.

“Robyn, why do you like me?”

The blonde looked away shyly. It was strange that someone who was so confident like Robyn would be in this state.

“Well,” Robyn started. “Since the Academy, you’ve always been so different from those snob rich kids despite being an offspring of the kind of monster your father was. No offense.”

Winter chuckled. “None taken.”

Robyn continued. “You never looked down on anyone for their social status, but only for their grades or the lack of skills, which some of my friends found annoying.”

“Hey!”

Robyn lifted her hand up defensively. “Which it was awesome that you offered to tutor them and wanted nothing in return. And I know you turned a blind eye sometimes when we broke the school’s rules for the right reasons.”

“It was easier back then.”

“I know. But you’re still that same kind person now. Even with the weight on your shoulders, you always find a way to show your kindness and I admire you for that.”

Winter almost teared up as she recalled everything Robyn had just said.

_Since the Academy_

_Since the Academy_

_Since the Academy_

_Oh._

“Wait… since the Academy?”

“Uh, yeah, this is kind of a long-time crush,” Robyn said and looked away again. She eventually turned to face Winter. “I didn’t freak you out, did I?”

“No,” Winter smiled and caressed the blonde’s face. “Why didn’t you make a move?”

“You were dating someone else, and you were so out of my league.”

Winter shook her head in disbelief.

“I was out of your league? Your grades were as good as mine. You were a star athlete and girls were all over you. I was out of your league?”

They shared a laugh.

“Great. Now I feel dumb,” Robyn muttered.

“You know, I actually thought about you sometimes too. I think… if you had asked me out, I would have considered it.”

Robyn poked Winter’s stomach playfully.

“Why did I have to ask you out? Why didn’t you ask me out?”

“I didn’t know what I liked back then, okay?”

“And now?”

“And now…” Winter said with a smirk.

She rolled on top of the other woman and hooked her fingers under her waistband.

Whatever they planned to do next about the wanted notice would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put the smutty part in the next chapter, but I changed my mind. Now this chapter is so much longer than usual and I hope you all are happy. :)))


	6. Chapter 6

The first week of bounty hunters roaming all over the cities went as well as it could, which was quite chaotic. In most places Winter visited in Mantle, those hunters were approaching the locals and asking questions. Yet, the scenes were more peaceful than at the shelters.

Some of the prize seekers marched right into the havens like they owned the places. Winter had witnessed Fiona dealing with them verbally, and later, physically, which gave Winter a reason to rightfully detain the disruptors. They would not be held permanently, but at least they would be banned from reentering Solitas. It was a smart way to get rid of someone who was looking for Robyn, but Winter wished she could do more.

“Hey. Thanks for kicking that guy out,” Fiona said after the third hunter was taken on an airship that week.

“Of course,” Winter replied and asked. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m okay, considering,” Fiona said and whispered. “Are you going to be okay? You’ve been arresting these people, but not Robyn. Is Ironwood going to be… you know?”

“Actually, I’ve been meaning to ask you… Can I pretend to find some of May’s force fields? I think it will keep him happy for a while.”

Fiona took time to consider and nodded.

“Sure. Just leave some for Robyn, please.”

“I know that,” Winter said defensively. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“Aww, look at you being all caring for Robyn,” Fiona teased.

“I’m leaving. Take care, Fiona,” Winter replied and turned away to hide her smile.

Winter did as she informed the Faunus woman. She stumbled upon some force fields as she remembered roughly from May’s map. Most of them were empty while some had accommodations in them. She reported a few invisible houses to Ironwood, and he seemed satisfied. It was an odd yet delightful feeling to pretend to look for Robyn during the day, and ended up in her arms some nights.

Winter wanted to preserve this current as long as she could, but she knew Ironwood would start to question her dedication to the mission and to himself one day. And when they finally have that talk, she hoped he would listen to her reasons and consider his next orders.

Her faith wavered when she received a call on her scroll one evening.

She was having dinner alone in her house when the device rang. On screen, it showed ‘Unknown Caller’.

For her security, she picked up without saying a word.

“Hello?” the voice at the other end said.

She could and would always remember this voice no matter how long they had been apart.

“Weiss?” Winter replied, hand clutching hard on the scroll.

“Winter, I’ve missed you so much,” Weiss’ voice was shaking.

“I’ve missed you too,” Winter said while tears were forming in her eyes. Then reality hit her. “How are you calling me? You could be traced!”

“Pietro made sure I wouldn’t be. He said we had a few minutes,” Weiss assured her. “Listen, I want to talk to you so much. Like, a lot. But I’m calling to ask a favor.”

“Anything.”

“We’re in Vacuo, but we left two of us behind in Atlas. We want to know if they’re okay.”

“Qrow is in prison.”

“I know. I saw the news. It was horrible,… what happened to Clover, but if it was self-defense…”

“You didn’t see the way it happened, Weiss. It was brutal and Qrow wouldn’t do that. Still,... I can’t help him as long as Ironwood says he was guilty,” Winter said sadly.

“Is Qrow okay?”

“He’s okay. At least, Ironwood gave him a good cell for the sake of what’s left of their friendship.”

“Okay. I’ll tell Ruby and Yang.”

“Who else is still here?”

“Oscar.”

“The little boy? I haven’t seen him anywhere.”

“Oh no,” Weiss exclaimed. “Jaune said Oscar told him he had to do something and ran off. Do you think he’s still…?”

“I’ll try to find out and I’ll let you know.”

“Winter, I don’t think I can call you again anytime soon. I just… I hope you find him.”

“I hope that too, Weiss.”

“It’s not just that. We’ve been wanting to go to Shade Academy, but we don’t know if we can trust the Headmaster or if he would trust us.”

“That’s why you need Ozpin there, or at least someone who used to be him,” Winter replied thoughtfully. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you. And please be careful around the General. I have a feeling he had something to do with Oscar missing.”

Winter shuddered at the words.

“I don’t think that theory is hard to believe,” Winter said and a question came to her mind. “How did you know I would help you and not report you to the General?”

“I know the real you, Winter,” Weiss said softly. “I’ve always believed you would do the right thing.”

Winter smiled and wished her sister could see it.

“I wish… I wish I had left with you and Penny instead of making you feel like I chose someone else over you.”

“Bygones, Winter,” Weiss comforted her. “Besides, if you were with us, we wouldn’t have anyone to check on Qrow and Oscar.”

_You’re right. And I wouldn’t be able to help Mantle and Robyn._

“You really did grow up, huh?” Winter said fondly.

“More or less,” Weiss replied and added. “Listen, Pietro said I should hang up now. I love you.”

“I love y-...”

The line was cut off before Winter could finish the sentence.

“I love you too, Weiss,” she said to the emptiness of the house.

\--

The next morning, Winter went to her office and started to comb through old security footage inside Atlas Academy on her computer. It was helpful that she remembered the exact date Weiss and her friends left Atlas.

Eventually, she spot Oscar running out from the training room. Winter’s nervousness picked up when she saw that he was heading to the Vault of the Winter Maiden.

The boy went inside the elevator that led to the Vault, so she fast forwarded to the point where the elevator’s door opened again. To her shock, the only person who stepped out was Ironwood. The usual composed man was replaced by someone who seemed furious. His uninjured hand ruffled his hair repeatedly and he seemed to be cursing. After a breather, he walked away as the same General everyone knew.

The next suspicious thing she detected was when Ironwood came back with two maintenance staff a few days later.

_What needed to be fixed?_ Winter thought.

The three of them stepped out of the elevator about four hours later. And what was alarming was that after that moment until now, the elevator’s door was never opened again.

Winter tried to make sense of things. If Ironwood killed Oscar or held him captive, he certainly would not bring outsiders into the Vault. Maybe there was another exit from the Vault or Oscar broke out of it, and that was why the maintenance was necessary. From this information, Winter had high hopes that the boy was still alive.

She then made her way to the elevator after making sure to disable all security cameras in the area. As expected, her access to the Vault was revoked.

There was only one thing left to do.

Winter was relieved that Robyn’s trailer light was on when she arrived that night. She knocked in the pattern only known to them and was greeted by Robyn’s bright smile as usual.

Winter kissed her tenderly. “I missed you.”

“Yeah, it shows,” Robyn teased, which earned an eye roll from Winter. The blonde quickly kissed her pout away. “I missed you too.”

“Was everything okay today?” Winter asked the question she had been asking this past week.

“I ran into two bounty jerks. Totally kicked their asses,” Robyn sounded very proud of herself, but she promptly added after she saw Winter’s worrying expression. “I’m okay. Really.”

Winter let out a sigh of relief and walked in.

“I have to tell you that this isn’t a regular visit,” she said after placing the food she brought on a counter. “I need your help with something.”

“For sure. Tell me.”

“I talked to Weiss.”

“What?! How?!”

“She found a way to contact me securely. She said Oscar didn’t leave with them and I need to find him.”

“The cute little boy with freckles?”

“Yes. The last place I saw him was when…” Winter said and became unsure if she should tell Robyn about the Maidens and the Vaults. Finally, she decided it was not her place to tell. “He was last seen with Ironwood and never showed up again.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Robyn said and frowned.

“I know. That’s why I wanted to ask you and your people to look for him. I know you already have a lot on your hands, but I can’t risk Ironwood knowing I’m investigating this, not when I’m supposed to be looking for you.”

“Hey. It’s no bother. I’ll let my girls know,” Robyn assured her.

“Thank you,” Winter said and brought out a scroll from her bag. “Maybe this will help. It’s registered under a fake name. Just use it only when you have to.”

“Now you just spoil me,” Robyn smirked. “Speaking of you looking for me, we both know you can’t keep feeding Ironwood May’s force fields.”

Winter sighed. “I know. I thought of reasoning with him, but after what happened with Oscar, I’m not so sure anymore.”

“How about we stage another you letting me go situation?”

“He would only get angrier and give worse orders. Maybe I should pretend to get the flu or you can pretend to skip town?” Winter said and a thought suddenly popped up in her head. “Or I can just quit working for him.”

“If that’s really what you want,” Robyn encouraged her.

“But my authority really helps you and your Huntresses.”

Robyn’s hand rested on hers.

“Winter, you have been helping us a lot, but I don’t want you to do what you don’t want to, especially not for me. Whatever you decide, we’ll figure it out, okay?” she said and kissed Winter’s forehead. “For now, have dinner with me.”

They placed the food on the plates and started eating in comfortable silence until Robyn spoke up.

“You’re staying tonight, right?”

“Are you a bit clingy, Miss Hill?” Winter bantered.

“I’m not the one who hugs me with both arms and legs when we're in bed together.”

Winter’s fork slipped out of her hand when she heard the comment, but she admitted. “True, but I… didn’t bring my stuff today.”

“You know you can borrow my clothes. And I don’t mind if you don’t brush your teeth.”

“But I do mind if I don’t brush my teeth,” Winter argued.

“Come on,” Robyn insisted and kissed her with a loud sound. “You taste like salsa and I’m loving it. And I have mouthwash.”

“You’re the worst.”

“Does this mean you're staying?”

“Fine,” Winter said despite her mind screaming ‘yes’ and thinking about how she would not mind spending time with Robyn everyday.

\--

Winter did not know how long they have been looking for Oscar. Everyday felt the same. She kicked out some rogue hunters, reported a few force fields and stopped herself from screaming at Ironwood, especially when he still had not set the date for the election in Mantle.

Until one evening she received a text from Robyn’s new scroll. It was one single house emoticon.

When she arrived at her house, there were two hooded figures sitting on the porch. One was Robyn and the other smaller person could only be Oscar.

The visitors looked up and Winter was shocked to see the boy with thick facial hair and clean-shaven head. Underneath his cloak was an awfully old shirt that could be a rag. It was a good disguise.

“Hello, Miss Schnee,” Oscar greeted.

“Oscar.”

“Not quite.”

_Professor Ozpin?_

Winter was not sure what she should say in front of Robyn. She took a glance at the blonde and back at the man.

“It’s okay. I already told Miss Hill everything,” the professor said. “She asked me a lot of questions and I found it hard to keep lying. And with her reputation, she can only be a force for good in the world.”

Robyn only smiled and shrugged, which caused Winter to smile as well.

“Let’s get inside,” Winter unlocked her front door and let them in.

She led them to her living room and they sat down.

“What happened in the Vault, professor?” Winter asked.

“Ironwood. He… shot me, or rather Oscar, with an intention to kill because Oscar tried to stop him from using the Relic,” Ozpin said grimly and nothing about the General could surprise Winter anymore. “I came back in Oscar’s head and helped him break out of the Vault.”

“Where have you been all this time?”

“I was fortunate enough to find the shelters. I moved between these three places and made sure not to get close to anyone. To the people who asked my name, I was Osric.”

“Does Ironwood know you’re still alive?” Robyn asked.

“I’m not sure.”

Winter informed them. “He had the Vault fixed, so he knew you fell out. So I think he either assumed the impact would have killed Oscar…”

The man continued in her stead. “Or that I came back and helped him escape.”

“That means he may be still looking for you,” Robyn noted.

“You have to leave to Vacuo, professor. Your students need you to talk to the Headmaster of Shade Academy,” Winter informed him. “About Ironwood and everything.”

“I am leaving, but I hope to leave with Qrow,” he said firmly.

“You’re talking about a prison break here. An Atlesian prison,” Robyn remarked.

Robyn was right. If Ozpin wished to leave alone, Winter could always call Klein and ask for a cargo airship. But his request to free Qrow would be very difficult to fulfill, and Winter could only be quiet while thinking of a plan that could work.

“Take your time to think, Miss Schnee,” Ozpin said and stood up. “Whether what I asked is possible or not, we can come up with a plan later.”

Winter stood up as well. “Sir, you should stay here. It’s not safe out there.”

“Don’t worry. Miss Hill was kind enough to show me one of her hidden places. Have a lovely night, Miss Schnee, Miss Hill,” he said and left through the front door.

Winter was surprised to see Robyn up on her feet as well.

“You’re leaving too?” she asked and realized how much she wanted the blonde to stay.

“I have a team meeting at nine and I’ll be in Mantle over the weekend,” Robyn said and gave her a peck. “How about you stop by my place on Monday?”

“That sounds lovely. I’ll bring snacks.”

“Can’t wait,” Robyn winked and Winter could not help but kiss her again.

\--

Winter was not sure what time she should arrive at Robyn’s trailer, but since she had a Council meeting this morning, she decided to come early and hoped to make it work.

She knocked and waited. It took longer than usual and she began to worry.

Eventually, the door was opened.

“Hey. Sorry. I was in the shower,” Robyn greeted.

Winter was lost for words because Robyn was in nothing but a pair of boy shorts and a tight white tank top that left so little to wonder. A towel hung around her neck.

The blonde seemed to know what was going on in Winter’s mind because she lifted an arm up and leaned against the frame of the door.

“Hey,” Robyn said again in a seductive manner.

“Bed. Now,” Winter demanded and grabbed the other woman’s hand.

She led them to the end of the trailer, but not before she dumped the bag of snacks on the couch and seized the object on the small table.

She shoved Robyn lightly and the taller woman fell on the bed with Winter on top of her. They kissed feverishly while Robyn let Winter's white hair loose. Winter pulled away after she gently bit the blonde’s bottom lip just how they both liked it.

“Do you trust me?” Winter asked while guiding both of Robyn’s arms above her head.

“Yes, S.O. Schnee,” Robyn replied and licked her lips.

Winter felt a tingle in her stomach after what she heard, but she reminded herself that she dragged Robyn to bed to please the blonde and not herself.

After she skillfully wrapped the handcuff around Robyn’s wrists and attached it to the headboard, she trailed kisses along Robyn’s jaw and neck.

“You look especially cute today,” she mumbled against the blonde’s neck.

“Cute? No one has ever called me cute.”

“Are you complaining?”

“No, ma’am.”

Robyn’s formality and obedience only made Winter crave for her more. With limited time, she lifted Robyn's shirt up, took one pert nipple into her mouth and sucked on it.

“Gods, Winter, yes!” Robyn whined and pushed herself further into Winter.

Winter released the sensitive flesh with a wet pop and moved on to her abs. Her hands were pulling on her shorts.

“May I?”

Robyn nodded eagerly and lifted her hips up, and Winter was not surprised that she was already soaking wet. She did not waste any time and dive down to where Robyn needed her the most. She started by lapping lightly on the surface a few times just to tease, which earned a grunt from Robyn.

“Winter, I swear if yo-...”

Winter cut her off by giving a broader stroke followed by a shove of her tongue between the lips. The blonde moaned loudly while Winter continued to give her the attention she deserved. Her hips jerked when Winter rubbed her nose roughly against the button above the entrance. Her thighs alternated between pressing hard on the sides of Winter’s head and desperately tried to let go, an action Winter found very affectionate.

“You can squeeze my head, Robyn” Winter chuckled softly and looked up to meet the violet eyes. “If it hurts, I’ll let you know.”

“M’kay.”

She resumed their affair by sucking on the clit this time, which caused Robyn to dig her heels into her back. Her hand reached up to scratch on the blonde’s abs, and then shifted to play with one of her nipples.

“Winter, I need…” Robyn pleaded after a while.

Knowingly, Winter shoved two fingers in and out while flicking the hard nub with her tongue repeatedly. When she felt Robyn was close, she switched back to sucking on it. She did not stop until Robyn’s shaking legs gave out and rested on her shoulders. She moved up to kiss the blonde’s stomach gingerly while waiting for her to catch her breath.

“That was fucking amazing,” Robyn panted out.

“You’re amazing,” Winter said amorously and sat up on the other woman’s lap.

Robyn took time to observe her face and said. “You look like you just ate someone out.”

Winter chuckled and leaned down to wipe her hand and mouth clean with the hem of Robyn’s tank top.

“Ugh, you’re gross,” Robyn remarked.

Winter only sat up and rested her hands gently on Robyn’s stomach.

“Listen, I meant to stop by and let you know that I’ll ask about the election day today.”

“Stop by? Well, thanks for getting…,” Robyn replied and motioned to the lower part of her body. She added with a playful grin. “Sidetracked.”

Winter could feel her whole face turning beet red. She then brought out a key and placed it on the bed.

“I was thinking… you should have a key to my house in case someone finds this place. You know, you can either fight them or leave to hide in my house. No one would ever think of looking for you there. Or you can just, umm, come to visit sometimes.”

Robyn smirked. “We’ve only slept together a few times and you already want me to move in?”

With no hesitation, Winter pinched Robyn's tummy because she deserved it for the constant teasing and making Winter blush. Though in all honesty, Winter thought of how amazing it would be to live with Robyn and maybe it was the main reason she was giving her the key all along. But this was a conversation they needed to have much, much later, given the situation.

Robyn seemed to have the same idea because she changed the subject.

“Are you gonna untie me?”

“I thought you were the master of getting out of handcuffs,” Winter replied and got up.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Instantly, Winter heard a sound of bone cracking and witnessed Robyn’s hands turning wobbly. She momentarily looked away from the sight.

“Brothers. So that’s how you do it,” Winter groaned while Robyn putting her thumbs back in their places and shaking her wrists.

“Impressive, right?”

“Just... please don’t do that in front of me again,” Winter said and made her way to the mirror on the wall to fix her hair and makeup.

“You asked for it,” Robyn spoke from the bed.

“Next time I’ll just untie you,” Winter replied when she was almost done putting on her lipstick.

She barely caught up with what she had just said when she was suddenly pressed against the wall with the entire length of Robyn’s warm body.

“Next time, huh?” Robyn whispered next to her ear.

An expert hand began to unbutton her shirt and soft lips came to suck on her pulse point. Robyn started out gently and ended with a hard suck that would leave a bruise for days.

“You jerk,” Winter whined but did not make an effort to push her away, which resulted in Robyn making a few more marks on her chest.

“Just in case you miss me during the day,” Robyn said smugly.

With that, Winter pulled her into a mind-numbing kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance while Robyn’s naked leg lodged between her thighs. Winter’s hands found their way to Robyn’s bare butt and squeezed it, which earned a moan from the blonde’s throat. She could feel a pull on one of her belts and abruptly became aware of the stake at hand.

“Robyn, I don’t want to be late for the Council meeting.”

“Oh. Okay,” the blonde stepped back right away and Winter appreciated it.

Winter walked back in front of the mirror and inspected her smudged lips. It did not take long for Robyn to be behind her and rested her chin on her shoulder. Her arms wrapped around her, and Winter loved that she could not stay away.

“Look,” Winter said and pointed at her pouting lips. “Now I have to start over.”

Robyn grinned due to the fact that they both knew there was nothing to complain about.

She countered. “And I have to shower again and wash my shirt, so we’re even, babe.”

Both pairs of eyes widened at the B word and met through the reflection.

“W- Was that... okay?” Robyn stumbled.

Winter gave her the softest smile. “More than okay.”

“Cool,” Robyn replied and kissed the top of her head.

She left to grab her towel that fell somewhere on the bed. When she returned to Winter’s side, she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“See you at home,... babe.”

A warm feeling shot through Winter’s body and she lost the ability to speak. Robyn was already in the bathroom when a thought formed in her head.

_Home. I like the sound of that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. :D  
> And yeah, as you can see, the next chapter will be the last. o_O


	7. Chapter 7

Winter arrived at Atlas Academy on her Manticore just like every morning, though the walk to Ironwood’s office felt different somehow. The guards at the door let her in without security check because for years, the General asked them not to, because that was how much he trusted her.

The spacious lobby’s walls were made of white and blue marble that was arranged to be in a complicated pattern, which Winter could not remember the last time she took time to appreciate it. She took one look at the large crystal chandelier before making a right turn to the glass elevator. She inhaled deeply and stepped out after it reached the top floor.

When she opened the door to the meeting room, only Harriet and Councilwoman Camilla were there. It was strange that Ironwood and Councilman Sleet were not present, especially the General who would usually be the first person to arrive.

Winter greeted the head of the Ace-Ops and the other woman out of manner. They sat down in silence afterwards. They were never close or had any relationships beyond being co-workers after all.

The door swung open and the two men walked in. The early arrivers stood up and Ironwood nodded before he made a gesture for them to sit down.

“Good morning, everyone. I’m sorry I’m late,” the General said.

“Umm, me as well,” Sleet added reluctantly. “I was occupied.”

Ironwood gave him a strange look and turned to Harriet.

“Any updates on the Winter Maiden in Mistral?”

“Our source said it was a false alarm, sir,” the speedster replied. “It was just Branwen and her tribe causing troubles again.”

“The bandits are getting bolder and bolder since Headmaster Lionheart passed away,” Councilwoman Camilla gave an input. “Should we interfere, General?”

“We can’t risk sending out our troops. We need all of them here in Atlas in case Salem shows up,” Ironwood answered and turned to the Ace Operative. “Harriet, what’s the progress of our source in Vacuo?”

Harriet replied. “He contacted the Headmaster of Shade and he agreed to let him know if there’s any sign of the Maiden, sir.”

_What? Since when did he send someone to find the Maiden in Vacuo?_ Winter thought alarmingly.

“Very good,” the General acknowledged her and before Winter could think of a way to warn Penny, he spoke to her. “Winter, how’s the search for Hill going?”

Winter swallowed before she replied. “Still negative, sir. She had a run-in with some hunters, but they let her get away.”

“Did you?” her commander asked and narrowed his eyes.

_Oh shit._

“Did I what, sir?”

“Let her get away. Are you putting enough effort into your mission?” Ironwood said firmly. “I could not help but notice how close you seem with the Happy Huntresses.”

All eyes were on Winter as she was put on the spot. She had not felt this uncomfortable since her teen years at the Schnee Manor. The old her would succumb and felt guilty by his words, but now she simply held her head high. It also helped that he did not seem to know she had been meeting with Robyn.

“I only talk to them due to my concern for Mantle, sir, and I promise it doesn’t affect my mission. And I believe it is allowed as I vowed to protect Solitas and Remnant as an Operative and a Huntress.”

Winter believed her comment was harsh, but she hoped it would remind her boss of who he was supposed to be.

The General sighed. “But you haven’t been effective for months, Winter. I hate to do this, but we need a new strategy.”

Winter immediately knew she would not like what he was going to say, and this time, she was not going to keep her mouth shut. 

Ironwood continued. “I came up with an idea. Since Hill claimed to care for Mantle so much, the only way to get her to surrender is to put Mantle in danger… or at least make her believe that.”

Winter’s fists clenched.

“What are you suggesting, sir?”

“I’ll stop sending supplies to Mantle unless Hill surrenders.”

“What?! For how long?!” Councilwoman Camilla asked in shock.

“Only a week, but only five of us will know this,” Ironwood sounded mortifyingly calm. “To Hill and the people of Mantle, it’s indefinitely.”

Before Winter could stop herself, she slammed her fist on the table and stood up.

“They’re people! They’re not some pawns for you to play with!”

Harriet stood up as well.

“Stand down, Schnee,” she warned.

The General lifted his hand up and spoke to the head of the Ace-Ops.

“It’s okay, Harriet. Let’s hear what she has to say.”

Winter explained after taking a deep breath. “There are children, elders and sick people in the shelters. You could kill them.”

“But Miss Schnee,” Councilman Sleet chimed in. “Strategically, humans can live as long as three weeks without food.”

“They’re just things to you, aren’t they?!” Winter spat out.

“Winter!” the General raised his voice and continued in a gentler tone. “Thank you for your input, but it’s time for the three of us to vote on this matter.”

“Umm, excuse me,” Councilwoman Camilla spoke up. “Since both you and Councilman Sleet currently hold two seats in the Council…”

“Of course,” Winter interrupted her and said furiously to her boss. “This is why the election in Mantle keeps being postponed. You need all the votes in the Council!”

Instantly, Ironwood stood up. “It seems like you don’t understand that I’m doing what’s best for Solitas here!”

The other three people in the room were watching their exchange in horror, but Winter could not care less.

“How is capturing Hill going to help Solitas?! And why would you even want to put her in custody when all she’s ever done was help people?”

“Are you ignoring the fact that she stole from us and broke the law, and how she tore Solitas apart with her action and propaganda? She’s been trying to turn Mantle against me!”

“She stole only because her hands were tied because you didn’t care enough about Mantle! You still don’t!” Winter replied hotly. “And it’s you! You tore Solitas apart with your selfishness and fear. You said you were doing everything for the whole world, but we all know you just wanted to save Atlas for your own safety and you’re willing to stop everyone who gets in your way!”

It seemed like the time had stopped and all of them were frozen in places after her comment. The gaze Winter was holding with Ironwood felt heavier by seconds. She braced for an attack whether it was coming from him or Harriet.

“Get out,” the General eventually said through his gritted teeth. “It’s an order.”

“Don’t worry,” Winter replied and made her way to the door right away. She turned to speak once she reached the exit. “I’m done with all of this anyway.”

\--

Winter thanked the Gods when Robyn replied to her text and let her know she was at her house. It was a wonder that Ironwood had not sent anyone after her. She stopped by at her office to grab some useful things and quickly summoned her Manticore.

When she got into her house, she found Robyn in the kitchen.

“Hey,” Robyn greeted with a grin. “I was about to raid your fridge, but you caught me.”

Winter walked over wordlessly and embraced her, her nose nuzzling against her collarbone.

The blonde asked. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“I yelled at Ironwood, and then I might or might not have told him I quit,” Winter mumbled.

“First of all, I wish I could be there to see it,” Robyn said and rubbed Winter’s back. “And you don’t sound very sure about the quitting part. What exactly did you say?”

“I said I was done with all of this and they all looked confused. It could mean I wasn’t going back just to the meeting, right?”

“Yeah, it could mean that. But did you want to quit?”

“More than anything. I just couldn’t take it anymore. He threatened to cut the supplies to Mantle if you don’t turn yourself in.”

“What?! That asshole!” Robyn cursed and added thoughtfully. “But if he leaves me no choice…”

“No. Don’t ever think of doing that,” Winter cut her off gently and said. “There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

She led the taller woman to the living room and sat down. She had to tell Robyn the decision she had made in response to the question she asked herself after she left the meeting room.

She looked at her lap and looked up at Robyn.

“I want to go to Vacuo.”

Robyn seemed surprised, but she soon smiled. “Then you should.”

Of course, Robyn would be so supportive. It was why Winter fell for her more and more everyday.

The part she was going to say next was possibly harder to process.

“It has to be today. Getting Qrow out and leaving with Ozpin. Everything has to happen today.”

“Oh.”

“Ironwood sent someone to find the Winter Maiden in Vacuo. I have to help Penny and see Weiss. I mean,… I _want_ to,” Winter said and held both of the blonde’s hands in hers. “And I don’t know how long until Ironwood starts spying on me or revoke my authority. I have to make my military privilege useful when I still can.”

“I understand,” Robyn replied. “How can I help?”

“Do you know any place that an airship can land without being noticed?”

“There’s a farm in Mantle’s suburbs. It’s in one of May’s force fields.”

“Good. Speaking of May,” Winter said and stroked Robyn’s hand with her thumb. “I want to get her out too.”

The blonde’s face lit up. “Really? You would do that?”

“Gods, now I feel bad.”

“What do you mean?”

“I do want to help May, yes," Winter said and smiled sheepishly. "But my first thought was how helpful she could be when we escape.”

“No, you’re amazing!” Robyn exclaimed and gave Winter a peck. “What do you need me to do?”

“Can you please ask your friends to ask Ozpin to meet me at the farm in an hour?”

Robyn’s expression shifted into a frown. “You mean ‘meet us’?”

“Robyn, it’s too dangerous for you to go to the prison with us,” Winter said with concern. “You shouldn’t walk right into where they want to lock you up.”

“But you’ll have a better chance of getting them out if I come with.”

“I don’t want to put you in danger, Robyn.”

“And I don’t want to put you in danger either,” the taller woman said firmly. “And if anything bad happened to you or May, I’d never forgive myself if I stayed here.”

After hearing what she said, Winter stroked her face and kissed her softly.

“When you put it like that, I can’t say no.”

Robyn smirked and brought out her scroll. She stood up.

“I’m going to make a call. You want me to steal an airship for you?”

“It’s okay. I have my own airship man,” Winter said and winked, wondering if she had adopted some of Robyn’s traits.

She dialed Klein and talked briefly. She specifically requested for a pilot and an airship that were of the military.

When Robyn came back, Winter stood up.

“You need to be in disguise.”

“Figured,” Robyn replied and rolled her eyes. “Just give me the least itchy wig.”

“I think… you would thrive as a redhead,” Winter teased and put her hand under her chin.

“You’re having too much fun with this.”

“Stay here. I’ll be right back,” Winter told her and darted upstairs.

She came back with a few wigs, a makeup set and her old military uniform from back when she had not been promoted.

She announced. “The pants might be too short, but you can wear boots over them. And we need to cover those little dots on your face.”

“Okay,” Robyn said and shut her eyes tightly when Winter put foundation on her face. Her nose was scrunching.

It was clear that Robyn did not like cosmetics very much, and Winter found the reaction adorable.

The blonde opened her eyes to the red lipstick in Winter’s hand.

“What is that?” she asked in disgust.

“You need this. It will make you look very different.”

“Blech! No way!”

“It’s literally the same thing you taste on my lips.”

“This is different. This is going to spread all over my mouth and it will feel icky.”

“Come on,” Winter said and cocked her head to one side. “Do it for me and May.”

“Brothers,” the blonde sighed. “When you put it like that, I can’t say no.”

They tried on the wig next and agreed that the red wig would bring too much attention. Finally, they settled on the long brown one.

After Robyn put on the uniform, she looked absolutely stunning and handsome, or Winter should say more than usual.

“Do I look okay?” Robyn asked after Winter had been staring at her for too long.

Winter walked over to smooth down the wig and put the visor cap on her head.

“I have to say, with a face like yours, disguise doesn’t do much. But for other people, this will do.”

Robyn’s lips quirked. “Did you just flirt with me, Miss Schnee?”

“I learned from the best,” Winter replied and got into her character. She said sternly. “And it’s Special Operative Schnee to you.”

“Gods, you’re scary.”

Winter smiled proudly and asked. “Ready to go?”

The ride on the Manticore to the farm had been pleasant. Robyn was very excited even though she was holding on to Winter tightly.

“We should do this more often,” the blonde said and rested her chin on Winter’s shoulder.

“Yeah, we should,” Winter replied with a smile that soon faded when she realized how unsure their future was.

They landed smoothly inside the force field. The place seemed completely abandoned. There was an old well covered with moss in the middle of the land. The barn, which was the only accommodation, looked like it could collapse any minute.

Against the only tree, they found Ozpin sitting. The man stood up when they approached him.

“Miss Hill, I almost didn’t recognize you.”

“It’s Operative Merriman now, sir,” Robyn said and bowed.

“Have you been here long, Professor?” Winter asked.

The man scratched his head awkwardly and replied. “Oh, it’s me today, Miss Schnee. It’s Oscar.”

“I see,” Winter noted and continued. “I’m sorry for dumping this on you, but we have to leave to Vacuo today. Are you up for that?”

“Of course,” the boy answered surely. “Tell me what to do.”

“Right now, we have to wait for our transport,” Winter told him. “And then I’ll go over the plan when we’re all here.”

Winter gave her accomplices earpiece communication devices and they started testing on them while waiting for the airship.

With a whoosh sound, the vehicle descended through the barrier and landed softly. The door opened, and to their shock, Marrow walked out with his weapon pointing at the three of them.

“It’s the Ace-Ops!” Robyn said in panic and readied her weapon. “Oscar, Winter, go seize the airship! I’ll hold them off.”

“What?” the Faunus man asked in confusion.

“What?” Robyn asked back.

“It’s just me,” Marrow told her. “And why are you protecting S.O. Schnee and the little man?”

“Why are you pointing your big boomerang at us?”

“I was told I was supposed to help S.O. Schnee get someone out of the prison and leave to Vacuo. I didn’t know there would be more people and I don’t know who I can trust, okay?”

Winter understood everything clearly now. She walked between the two of them and lifted her arms up.

“Both of you, please stand down.”

Robyn dropped her arm to her side right away, but the Faunus man still has not moved.

“Marrow, it’s okay,” Winter informed him. “Robyn and Oscar are with me. We’re all in this together.”

The man finally lowered his weapon. His eyes narrowed.

“That’s Robyn Hill and Oscar?”

“The ones and only, Wags,” Robyn said and asked. “What made you have a change of heart?”

“These recent orders and missions are just too much. I don’t wanna be a part of it anymore,” the man declared and added fiercely. “Screw the Ace-Ops! And screw Atlas!”

“Good to know you’re hundred percent with us, Marrow,” Winter acknowledged his spirit while Robyn was giving him two thumbs up. “Let’s gather and talk about our plan.”

The Faunus man stepped down from the airship and they formed a circle.

Winter started. “Marrow will take us to the parking deck in front of the prison. Robyn and I will get inside while Oscar stays behind with Marrow and be on standby.”

“There should be a secret code to let us know if you need us,” the boy suggested. “You know, in case you can’t say it out loud.”

“Irondick,” Robyn said with no hesitation, which caused Marrow to cover Oscar’s ears with his hands.

“It’s okay. I’m okay,” the boy stated. “I like it.”

Winter could not help but elbow Robyn lightly on her ribs, which earned a giggle from the blonde and a look from Marrow.

“What? You two are friends now or something?” the man asked.

“Or something,” Winter replied.

Before he could ask any more questions, Oscar beat him to it.

“Miss Schnee, can we be sure that the General won’t track yours or Marrow’s scroll?”

Robyn answered in her stead. “It’s illegal to track people’s scrolls unless they’re wanted suspects or criminals.”

“I’m surprised you know the law, Hill,” Marrow commented.

“What did you just say?” Robyn asked and crossed her arms.

“Miss Hill,” Marrow quickly corrected himself. “Former Councilwoman Hill.”

“That’s not why I-...” Robyn began her argument, but stopped to give Winter a smile when Winter grabbed her arm.

“Okay, everyone,” Winter said and pulled up the prison map on her scroll. “Here’s how it’s going to go.”

\--

The parking deck in front of the prison was quiet today. There were less than twenty airships in sight and Winter was not sure if it was a good or bad thing. Less airships means less people who would witness their arrival and departure, but it also meant they would be very noticeable in this nearly clear space.

She checked Robyn’s disguise for one last time and they stepped out together. They walked side by side with arms behind their backs.

“Let me do the talking,” Winter whispered once they passed the automatic door and almost reached the reception.

Robyn nodded and Winter stepped slightly further ahead of her to the officer at the table.

“Greetings, Special Operative Schnee,” the officer said.

“Good morning, Rogers. It’s been a while. How have you been?”

“Very good, though I could do with less bounty hunters in our cells.”

“I feel the same.”

The man smiled and asked. “How may I assist you today, madam?”

“Operative Merriman here lost her badge along with her scroll in a mission,” Winter said and pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. “But she’s in a hurry to pick up something and head back to the Academy, so would you mind giving her a visitor badge?”

“Absolutely.”

_Well, that was easy._ Winter thought after she received the badge and gave it to Robyn.

The blonde put it on her chest and they continued to the fourth floor, which was where the prison kept prisoners’ belongings.

The plan was for Robyn to leave with Qrow’s and May’s weapons and return to the airship while Winter would go up to free May and Qrow, who were held on the eighth and tenth floor respectively, which had a stricter security check and did not allow weapons in except for high-ranked Operatives. The endgame was for Winter, Qrow and May to walk through the front door with the two prisoners being hidden, and get on the airship.

Winter and Robyn stopped at the counter in front of the storage room. A young female officer was in charge of registering and signing off the prisoners’ belongings today.

“Good morning, S.O. Schnee and someone I’ve never seen before. How may I assist you today?” the woman said cheerfully.

“Operative Merriman needs to borrow a few weapons to show her students at the Academy.”

“Ooh, which ones?” the officer asked.

“Qrow Branwen’s and May Marigold’s.”

“Those are some top prisoners here,” the woman faltered. “I’m not sure if I should release their belongings.”

Robyn chimed in. “Please. Those are very impressive and crafty weapons. The kids are waiting and I don’t want to disappoint them.”

Winter assisted her. “She just needs to borrow them for a few hours and she has my permission.”

“I… I still don’t want to get in trouble,” the officer still hesitated and Winter had to refrain herself from letting out a groan.

Fortunately, Robyn had a different approach.

She leaned on the counter and asked the woman. “What’s your name?”

“Umm, Diane?”

“Diane, you seem very nice and it would mean a lot if you helped me,” Robyn said in the smoothest voice and added. “I’d even buy you dinner as a thank you.”

When Winter turned to look at Robyn, she was smiling and winking at the officer. It seemed to be working, but it did not stop Winter from wanting to kick Robyn in the shin.

“I guess I can do that,” Diane gave in.

“Put them in a bag. We don’t want to freak people out,” Winter told her.

“Of course, ma’am.”

“I have some business to attend to,” Winter said and turned to leave but not before she gave Robyn a glare. “Don’t linger too long, Operative Merriman.”

Winter made her way to the elevators area and waited for one. They always moved too slowly for her liking.

Robyn’s voice rang in her ear when she finally got on.

“Hey.”

“What’s up?” Winter tapped on the communications device and replied.

“Just wanted to let you know I got everything and almost reached the first floor.”

“Good,” Winter said curtly.

“Aww, babe, were you jealous earlier?”

Before Winter could reply, Marrow cut in.

“You guys know I can hear everything, right?”

“What?!” Robyn exclaimed. “All of us can hear this?”

“It was set that way,” Winter explained and added. “And both of you, please stop talking and only contact me when Robyn is on the airship.”

“Sure thing,” Robyn noted. “See you later.”

The next part was asking the guards to interrogate May on the eighth floor. Ironwood’s trust in her came in handy when her request was granted without an appointment or a letter from the General.

Winter tapped on her comm to check on Robyn when she was waiting for May in the interrogation room.

“Robyn, come in. Are you on the airship yet?”

The only answer she received was silence.

“Marrow?”

“She’s not here yet,” the Faunus man replied. “Should I go outside and check on her?”

“No, stay put,” Winter informed him. “Just wait a little longer.”

The door made a click sound when May walked in, and Winter was wrong for ever thinking they were on good terms.

“What do you want?” the blue-haired woman asked hostilely.

“Clearly, you haven’t been in touch with your friends,” Winter said. “Or you would know I’m on your side.”

“Clearly, you think I’m allowed to have visitors. And I don’t trust you one bit.”

“You’re not allowed to have visitors?” Winter asked and cursed at Ironwood in her mind.

“Stop pretending to feel sorry for me. Just get to the point.”

“I’m not pretending… and I’m getting you out.”

“What?”

“We don’t have much time. You have to do as I say.”

“Didn’t you hear when I said I didn’t trust you?”

“You helped me last time.”

“Only because I wanted to help Robyn.”

“And we wanted to help you now, both Robyn and I. And I would’ve helped you sooner if I knew you weren’t allowed to see anyone.”

“How can I know you’re not lying? It’s not like Robyn is here to prove it to me.”

Winter huffed in frustration. She wished Robyn had already responded to her on the comm so she could ask her to talk to May.

Her communications device in her ear was still awfully quiet and her worry spiked up. Impulsively, she pulled the collar of her shirt down and spoke to May.

“Robyn did this,” Winter said and pointed at her hickey. “We’ve been together for about a month now.”

“Brothers!” May whined and turned her face away. “Why did you have to show me that?!”

“You said you wanted proof!”

“And how was that supposed to prove you’re with Robyn?”

“I don’t know! I panicked, all right?” Winter said with her face flushing. “Do you believe me now?”

“Sure do. And I have to bleach my eyeballs.”

“You can do that when we get out of this place.”

“Tell me what to do.”

“Robyn’s supposed to take your weapon to the airship that will get us out of here. So right now, we should sit and wait for her to let me know when she’s on that airship,” Winter said and checked again. “Robyn, come in.”

Again, Marrow replied. “She still isn’t her-... fuck!”

“Marrow, what's happening?!” Winter asked frighteningly.

“Sorry,” Robyn’s voice spoke up to Winter’s relief. “I kind of jumped in front of the airship to let him know I’m here. Getting on board now.”

“Robyn, what happened?”

“I was approached by some newbies. Apparently, they wanted to know my whole life story.”

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Me too. Are you with May now?”

“Yes. I’ll let you know when we’re heading out.”

Winter stood up and May did the same.

“What do we do now?” the blue-haired Huntress asked.

“We’ll knock the guard out and we’ll rescue Qrow Branwen,” Winter told her and added thoughtfully. “Only if you agree to help me.”

The plan without May would make it ten times more difficult, but Winter did not want to force her to risk her life for someone she did not know.

“What do you mean?” May asked.

“There are more guards on Qrow’s floor and you could get caught. Or you can just walk right out from here and I’ll go to the tenth floor alone.”

“Please. Robyn would kill me if I don’t help you,” May said and smirked. “And you had me at ‘we’ll knock the guard out’.”

Winter nodded gratefully. “Okay. Call the guard in here and make us disappear.”

May did as instructed and they waited until the guard came in. He looked at the empty space in confusion right before Winter knocked him out with a chunk of ice.

They broke his scroll, tied him to the table and gagged him just in case. Before they walked out of the room, Winter asked May to make her visible again.

They were making their way to the elevators in silence and without any disruption when Winter’s scroll vibrated.

It was a call from Ironwood.

_Shit._

Since Winter had her scroll on silent mode, she decided to let it ring. She picked up the pace and pressed on the ‘10’ button in the elevator after she made sure May was also inside. Once they arrived, she approached the head guard on the floor. And luckily, Ironwood had given up on calling her.

“Francine, right?” Winter greeted the guard.

“Special Operative Schnee,” the woman stood up and gave her a salute.

“I hope you’ve been well,” Winter said and added. “Listen, Francine, I’m kind of in a hurry. Can I speak to Qrow Branwen?”

“Definitely. I presume you have a letter of permission from General Ironwood?”

“Unfortunately, no,” Winter replied and fake a sigh. “Actually, he’s the one who sent me. I only have to ask Branwen one question and the General was too busy to provide me a letter.”

“I understand,” Francine said. “Can you guarantee that I won’t get in trouble?”

“Of course. I’ll take full responsibility if it ever comes to that.”

“All right. I’ll escort you to his cell.”

The head guard led them to the cell at the end of the hall and unlocked the door.

She asked. “Should I come in with you?”

“It’s all right. I’m supposed to keep everything confidential.”

“I’ll be right outside.”

Winter walked in and left the door open long enough for May to get in as well.

Qrow was sitting on his bed and stood abruptly when he saw Winter. She shut the door and looked around.

The place seemed to be cleaned regularly and there was even a section for the bathroom. The bed was set in a corner next to a small window that was big enough to see the view, but not enough to squeeze through. On the only table in the room lied a pile of books in an untidy manner.

The room was nice, or least nicer than most people’s bedrooms in Mantle. In contrast, the occupant looked paler and skinnier than the last time Winter saw him.

“Winter Schnee,” Qrow said coldly. “Did James finally send you to kill me or you just missed your old friend?”

“I don’t have time for this,” Winter countered and got to the point. “We’re here to get you out.”

“We?”

Winter turned to where she believed May was standing and nodded, and the blue-haired woman revealed herself.

The prisoner let out a chuckle.

“Ice Queen and a Happy Huntress, huh? Not a sight you see everyday,” Qrow said and added. “So where are we going?”

“We’re leaving to Vacuo with Oscar.”

“Pipsqueak is still here?”

Before Winter could reply, the door was knocked on.

“Special Operative Schnee, please open the door,” Francine said.

Winter did so after asking May to hide herself. She went outside and closed the door behind her, then she turned to the head guard.

“What is it, Francine?”

“You need to come with me.”

“I’m not quite done here. Would you mind waiting?”

“No, ma’am,” the woman said and brought her scroll up. “The General asked all of us to ask you to go see him if we run into you.”

_All of you?!_

“I see,” Winter replied as calmly as she could. “I’ll meet him right after I’m done questioning the prisoner.”

“You don’t understand, ma’am. He stated that we were to escort you to him immediately.”

Winter took a deep breath. When she looked to her right, she could see some guards poking their heads out at the end of the hall. And with the amount of guards on this floor that would block their only exit, the initial plan to walk out was officially unfeasible.

“Come on, Francine,” Winter bargained. “There must be a misunderstanding. I’m not a criminal.”

“An order is an order, ma’am.”

_Gods, I hope I didn’t sound like this back in the days._

“Don’t you think it’s strange that he would do this to one of his most trusted Operatives?” Winter stalled and purposefully tucked a strand of her own hair behind her ear to activate her comm. “Since when did he become such an… Irondick?”

The head guard gasped and it was Winter’s cue to knock her out with her elbow. She frantically searched for the guard's key and unlocked Qrow’s cell’s door. The sight she saw before getting in was twenty guards or so storming her way.

“Marrow, did you take off?” Winter shouted in her comm.

“Yes, ma’am. Give me your location.”

“Come to Qrow’s cell’s window.”

“What?”

“Just do it!”

It seemed like one of the guards had a spare key, and instantly, the door was slightly pushed in. Winter was quick to push it back with her black glyph while May and Qrow were rushing to assist her.

She meant to break the wall at the other side of the cell, but her focus had to be entirely on the door when a pack of guards were relentlessly trying to force their way in.

“Oscar, are you close?” Winter asked.

“We’re almost there,” the boy replied.

“I need you to break the wall of Qrow’s cell. Can you do that?”

“Yep.”

“Do it now!”

“Okay, stay back!”

Winter, May and Qrow witnessed the wall turning into debris a few seconds later. Winter let go of the glyph at the door and replaced it with a wall of ice, which was broken instantly by one of the guards. She made some new ones until Qrow and May successfully got on the vehicle.

“Winter, come on!” she could hear Robyn call out and created one last iced wall.

The blonde rushed to give her a hand and helped her up. Suddenly, a harsh whip of wind blew her cap off along with her wig. It was at the same time a guard made it through Winter’s wall.

“Is that… Robyn Hill?” he asked right before May turned the airship invisible.

Winter told Marrow to destroy the airship’s tracker right away and fly upwards. It was smart to stay in the area for a while when Ironwood’s Operatives would assume they were long gone.

“We did it!” Marrow said loudly and made a whoop sound while Robyn hugged May tightly and lifted her up.

Winter was smiling at the scene when her scroll vibrated. It showed Ironwood’s name again. This time, she picked up the call because she had a lot to say to him.

“Winter, I heard what happened at the prison,” the General sounded calm, but Winter knew better. “Stand down and we can talk about this.”

“You almost had the guards drag me to see you earlier. I don’t think you would simply talk to me, General.”

“I did what I had to do. I was hoping we could come to an understanding.”

“I have to pass. The last time someone tried to talk to you alone, you shot him.”

“You knew?!” he asked in shock but recovered quickly. “But I’d never do that to you, Winter. I told you you’re like family to me.”

“Save that for Harriet or someone new,” Winter said sharply.

The General was quiet, so she pushed on.

“You know, there was a time I thought you were my hero and I wanted to be like you. Even when you changed, I was hoping you would see the light someday. But I see clearly now. You’ll never change. You’ll always be a dictator who hides behind the excuse that you’re doing the right thing.”

“How dare you?!” Ironwood said furiously and added. “I’m still your commanding officer, so you will speak to me with respect!”

“You don’t deserve my respect or anyone’s. And let me make it easy for you,” Winter said determinedly. “I quit.”

“There’s nowhere for you to go, Winter. No one will ever give you a job once they learn how you betrayed me,” the General threatened. “And that’s only _if_ you could get out of Atlas.”

“I think I’ll be fine. I’m rich, remember?”

Her words seemed to make him angrier because he let out a grunt.

“I will track you down, Winter. I will-...”

“Just…,” Winter cut him off. “Fuck you, James.”

She hung up and threw the scroll on the floor. It was later broken in half by her heel.

Qrow started laughing hysterically while Robyn pulled her into a hug.

“I’m so proud of you,” the blonde said next to her ear.

Marrow spoke up. “That was badass. Can you break my scroll too?”

Fortunately, May took up the offer and Winter could hold on to Robyn a little longer.

She gave Robyn another squeeze and walked over to check the radar at the front of the airship again.

“I think it’s clear to leave now.”

May spoke up from behind her. “Can you drop me off in Mantle?”

“We just went through all the trouble to save you and you want to stay in Solitas?” Marrow asked in a high-pitched voice.

“I’m really grateful for all of you, but I belong here. My fight is here,” May explained.

“I still think it would be safer if you leave, May,” the ex-Ace-Op said.

“It’s okay,” Winter chimed in. “That guard saw May and Robyn left. They’ll probably think we’ll all be in Vacuo.”

“Yep. And I’ll be hiding most of the time,” the blue-haired woman insisted. “I’ll live in Fiona’s palm if I have to.”

“So that’s her Semblance, huh?” Winter asked May and turned to Robyn.

The blonde seemed to be wearing a sad expression. Winter knew exactly what was going on. She asked Marrow to take them to the back of Fiona’s shelter and made her way back to Robyn.

She reached for the taller woman’s hands and squeezed them as a way to encourage her to speak.

“I’m not coming with you, Winter,” Robyn said and looked up.

Winter knew this. She expected this. This was a conversation that was bound to happen and it had been postponed long enough.

“I know,” she replied and gave her a smile. “You wouldn’t be you if you left.”

“You’ll come back soon anyway, right?”

“As soon as I can,” Winter said and added. “If supplies run out, I have more cash in my closet.”

“Winter, no-...”

“I insist.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“Listen, it could be weeks or months until I come back,” Winter stated honestly.

“I’ll wait for you anyway.”

Winter’s blue eyes bore into Robyn’s violet ones and remained in their places even after Marrow announced that they would land in one minute.

She tried to come up with what to say. Even though it was expected that Robyn would stay behind, everything still happened too fast.

Robyn was the one who made the next move by kissing her. She caressed Winter’s face gently, but her kiss was firm and passionate. Winter kissed her back and pulled her closer by wrapping her arms around her neck as she was trying to convey all of her feelings for her.

They pulled away from each other only after the airship landed safely.

Qrow spoke up from somewhere on Winter's left. “Well, this is also not a sight-...”

“Shut up, Qrow,” Winter turned to snap at him and turned back to the woman who meant a great deal to her. She was still lost for words. “Robyn, I…”

“You don’t have to say anything. This isn’t a goodbye, all right?” the blonde said softly.

Winter nodded as the automatic door started to move.

Robyn placed something in her hand, something Winter did not give attention to because her focus was entirely on the blonde. She barely managed a nod when May thanked her and got out of the vehicle.

Robyn did the same but she walked backwards just to hold her gaze with Winter.

When the door closed, the last thing she saw was a pair of teary violet eyes. She could feel her own tears falling down on her hand.

When she looked down, she found a Happy Huntresses’ pin, the one she later held closely to her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, there will be another chapter!  
> I meant to end everything in this chapter, but it became too long.
> 
> However,...
> 
> The last chapter will be an epilogue. I can't stress this enough, THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE AN EPILOGUE.  
> I don't want you guys to hope to read about their separate adventures in Mantle and Vacuo or something like that, that's all, because:
> 
> 1\. I ran out of plots and I'm too lazy to think of ones. :P  
> 2\. Work has been hard and I don't have time to write much anymore.  
> 3\. I can't stand writing Robyn and Winter being apart, lol.
> 
> Thank you for your support as always. :) <3


	8. Chapter 8

**2 Weeks Later**

  
  


The heat in Vacuo was warmer than Winter could remember. She should have brought more clothes or rather the right kind. Her long sleeve shirts and t-shirts had been unbearable since the first day she got here, and now she was stuck in a summer dress she found at the market nearby Weiss’ friend’s place.

It was challenging to find Weiss and her group, but here Winter was, on one of the two swings in Sun Wukong’s backyard, watching her sister training with her best friend while waiting for Robyn to pick up her call.

She figured the blonde must have been worried about her, but this was the soonest they could find a place and time to make secure calls after moving around so much.

Robyn picked up after the fifth ring.

“Robyn.”

“Winter?! Is that really you?”

It was so good to hear Robyn’s voice again.

“It’s me,” Winter said. “I’m sorry I couldn’t call you sooner.”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me. I’m glad you’re okay.”

Winter smiled and asked. “How is everything over there?”

“Well, Ironwood wasn’t joking when he said he would stop sending supplies.”

“No,” Winter said in despair.

“Don’t fret because there’s some good news too,” Robyn told her with excitement in her voice. “Many people have been joining our cause. Some are even from the military!”

“Really?”

“They’ve been smuggling things to us. They’re inspired by you after you left, Winter.”

“Pretty sure they’re inspired by you and the Happy Huntresses.”

“We could argue about this all day and I would win,” Robyn insisted.

“Only because I would let you win,” Winter replied with a laugh and added. “Gods, I miss you, Robyn.”

“I miss you too. Tell me what’s going on over there.”

“I’m with Weiss and everyone now. We were hiding from Ironwood’s people, but since we’re going to Shade Academy tomorrow, we decided to move to a place close by.”

“I hope it’s a nice place.”

“They have a pretty big backyard.”

She looked around the area. Blake and Yang were talking on a bench in the far corner while Sun and Marrow were wrestling in the way that Winter could not tell if it was for fun or for practice. Weiss and Ruby were transforming into rose petals together, which was an act that alarmed Winter at first, but Ruby assured her that it was perfectly safe.

“Say hi to everyone for me,” Robyn said. “Especially Fisticuffs and Kitty Cat. I bet they’ve hooked up by now.”

“Robyn! I don’t want to talk or think about teenagers doing stuff,” Winter whined and turned her face away only to see Blake and Yang kissing.

She quickly turned her gaze back to Weiss while Robyn was laughing loudly in her ear.

“You’re unbelievable,” Winter continued and added. “Listen, Pietro said I should keep the call short, so I have to hang up now.”

“Bummer, but I understand. I hope your talk with the Headmaster goes well.”

“Me too. I can’t wait for all of this to be over. The arrest orders, the suffering in Mantle and everything.”

“You and me both.”

“I’ll call you again when I can. Take care, Robyn.”

“You too, baby.”

Winter could feel her heart skipping a beat, but before she could say anything, Robyn already hung up. Their call felt too short and unsatisfying as if there was something missing that Winter could not pinpoint.

She waved the scroll at Weiss as a signal to let her know that she could have it back, and the girl jogged towards her right away.

“Was it my hallucination or you were really laughing and smiling?” her sister asked after putting the scroll in her pocket.

“You didn’t imagine it.”

“Who were you on the scroll with?”

Winter guessed there was no use in hiding her relationship with Robyn because Weiss would find out eventually and because Winter simply wanted to tell her now.

“I’m… in some sort of relationship with Robyn.”

“Robyn who?”

“Robyn Hill.”

“You’re dating Robyn Hill?! The crook Councilwoman Robyn Hill?!” Weiss exclaimed and put both hands over her mouth.

“Don’t call her that. What kind of news channels have you been watching?” Winter was quick to defend Robyn and added. “And I said I was in some sort of relationship with her.”

“So she’s your girlfriend,” Weiss persisted.

Winter took time to come up with an answer. It was a wonder that they had not defined what they were. What she knew for certain was that she felt amazing when she spent time with Robyn and maybe she felt content enough that this question never came to her mind.

“I love her,” she told Weiss.

The words came out so effortlessly, so Winter guessed she had known for a while.

She knew it in the way they kissed and how safe she felt in Robyn’s arms. She knew it in the way Robyn made her laugh by the silliest things she said or when they just spent a whole afternoon reading together on Robyn’s couch with her back pressing into Robyn and Robyn’s chin resting on her shoulder.

“Have you told her that?” Weiss asked.

“No,” Winter’s voice that came out almost sounded like a yelp. She hid her face behind her hands. “I guess I was afraid it would be too soon. And when I was leaving Atlas, I didn’t want to say it because it would feel like I had to, because we would be apart for a while. And now, I feel like I’ve made her wait for too long.”

“Oh no. Are we… Am I keeping you away from her?”

“Not at all,” Winter said quickly. “I want to be here, Weiss.”

She gestured for her sister to sit on the other swing next to her. Weiss sat down and they both started moving back and forth slightly while Winter continued.

“I came here to help in case you and Penny run into Ironwood’s people, but I also wanted to catch up with you.”

“If this is because you feel guilty about what happened on the day I left Atlas, I already told you I forgave you.”

“I know, but still, I want to be a better sister to you,” Winter said and explained further. “All my life, I kept giving you hard times and backhanded compliments when we already had our parents for that.”

Weiss abruptly stopped moving her swing, so Winter stopped as well.

“You shouldn’t feel bad about any of that, Winter. Your way of teaching me made me better and I’ve always known you love me.”

“But I don’t want to be that person anymore,” Winter said and turned to look at the young woman next to her. “I want to be someone who fully supports you and always reminds you of how proud I am of you.”

Weiss moved over to hug her in the best way they could manage on two swings.

“I’d love that.”

“And now that Jacques is gone, I was hoping we could be a family again. All of us.”

“Oh, stop it. You’re going to make me cry,” Weiss said and nudged her shoulder lightly.

“Already ahead of you,” Winter replied and wiped the single tear that escaped from her eye.

“Does this mean I can ask you and tease you about anything?”

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?”

Weiss chuckled and began her interrogation. “You can start by telling me all about Robyn.”

“You’ve already met her. What else is there to know?”

“All I know about her is that she stole from the government and she threw a chair into a wall that one time.”

“Fair enough,” Winter gave in. “Robyn is smart and beautiful, and she always thinks of other people before herself. And she’s so funny and flirty. I hadn’t laughed and smiled this much in the last ten years compared to when I’m with her.”

“Oh, you lovesick puppy,” Weiss remarked and shook her head.

The comment would have earned a scolding from Winter if it was half a year ago, but instead, she continued.

“She’s so romantic that sometimes I feel like she deserves to be with someone who’s more expressive.”

“Oh, Winter, I’m sure she loves you just the way you are, and I’m sure she knows you love her,” Weiss consoled her and added. “Have you been together long?”

“It’s hard to say. Robyn had a crush on me back in the Academy days and there were months of flirting when we were in Mantle, but we only got together recently.”

“Ooh, in what way?” Weiss asked with a grin.

“That’s it,” Winter said sternly despite how hard she was blushing. “This conversation is over.”

“You said I could ask you anything.”

“Get back to your training. Ruby is waiting for you.”

“Fine,” Weiss yielded. “But this conversation totally isn’t over.”

Winter ignored her comment and said. “Leave your scroll.”

“Why? You’re calling your girlfriend again?” her sister asked as she was handing her the device.

“Yes,” Winter admitted. “I forgot to tell her something.”

Winter made her way to the house. She asked Pietro for another secure call, which resulted in him giving her a questioning look. And to Winter’s appreciation, he did not ask her anything.

She went inside the room she would be sharing with Weiss tonight and dialed Robyn. This time, the blonde picked up after the first ring.

“You again? If I didn’t know better, I’d think you have a crush on me.”

Winter could not remember how many times Robyn had made this joke, but this time she decided to play along.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m already so in love with you.”

The line went quiet. It was so quiet that Winter could not even hear a breathing sound.

“Robyn?”

“Oh,” the blonde finally spoke up. Her voice was full of astonishment. “You love me?”

“Yes, I love you.”

“I love you too. So much,” Robyn said so surely and Winter could tell she was smiling in the way that reached her eyes.

Before they could say anything further, Winter could hear Fiona’s voice chiming in.

“Robyn, come on. We’re behind schedule.”

“Fiona said hi,” the blonde told Winter.

The Faunus Huntress corrected her. “Fiona said she’s happy for both of you, but Robyn promised to help me practice my speech, but she kept getting calls on her scroll.”

Winter chuckled at what she heard and said. “I’ll let you get back to it. Tell Fiona I miss her.”

“I’m sure Fi wouldn’t mind if we kept talking, but I’m gonna hang up anyway because I’m so nice.”

“Yes, you are. I love you.”

“Love you.”

After the call, Winter sat down on a bed and smiled for the longest time. Maybe she was a lovesick puppy after all.

\--

**1 Year and 3 Months Later**

  
  


Summer in Solitas was always lovely. It was a nice change from the windy winter and it was good to see more people in the streets with smiles on their faces.

It felt like a lifetime ago when they defeated Ironwood. Winter came back to Atlas with Professor Ozpin, Headmaster Theodore, Marrow, Weiss and Penny while the rest of them stayed in Vacuo to protect the Vault of the Summer Maiden. With the assistance from Ironwood’s loyal army, it was almost impossible to take him down, at least not until Headmistress Goodwitch arrived.

Glynda went inside the Vault of the Winter Maiden where the General locked himself in. And when they came out, the man surrendered.

And now, Winter walked with her arm linked in Robyn’s and stopped in front of the apartment they bought together in Mantle. The front of the accommodation was recently converted into a clear glass wall. On it was written ‘Schnee and Hill. Investigations and Exterminations.’ above their combined emblems.

Tomorrow was going to be the opening day of their nonprofit company and Winter was equally excited and nervous. Her eyes dropped to the small line at the bottom which said ‘Sponsored by Schnee Dust Company’. At first, they were on the fence when Winter’s mother offered to sponsor their funding, but in the end, they decided it was time to bring the Schnee family name back to light.

“You’re okay, babe?” Robyn asked.

“Just a little nervous. This is all very new to me,” Winter replied after she unlocked the front door.

They put the grocery bags down on one of the four desks in their office, and Winter turned to face her girlfriend.

“There are many companies like this in Mantle. What if no one wants to use our services?”

“We’ll be fine. Our services are mostly free and we’re professionals,” Robyn said. “And I’m pretty sure people will love the fact that we only take money from the ones who want to donate.”

“That’s what I’m worried about. If no one wants to donate to us, we’ll go bankrupt one day.”

Robyn reached for Winter’s hand and held it in hers.

“Winter, remember when we came up with this idea together and we were so excited about it?”

“Yes.”

“We talked about all the problems that could happen and how we would handle them. What’s changed?”

“Do you know that feeling when everything is going so well for you that you feel like something bad is bound to happen?”

“Yep. Is that what you’re feeling right now?”

“Kind of.”

“I know bad things happen to people all the time, especially good people, and I know that not everything is going to go as we planned,” Robyn said and kissed the back of Winter’s hand. “But I also think we’ve been through a lot in our lives, so now you may feel like you’re not very used to the peace.”

“You’re right,” Winter agreed. “It’s just so strange. There’s no one to fight anymore. No Salem. No Ironwood. No corrupted politicians.”

“Oh, do you want one? I can always ask Fiona to go rogue,” the blonde joked, which earned a chuckle from Winter.

“I guess I was always used to following orders and being on missions, and now I feel…”

“Free?”

“I was going to say ‘weird’, but ‘free’ works too,” Winter said and added after she made sure she was looking into Robyn’s eyes. “And ‘happy’.”

“And now it’s time to believe you deserve all of this because I sure think we deserve it,” Robyn said with a smile. “And when bad things come knocking on our door, I’ve got your back just like you’ve got mine.”

As always, it did not take much for Robyn to make Winter feel better, and she could not help but caress the side of the blonde’s face and lean in.

“You always know what to say.”

Robyn was meeting her half way. Their noses barely touched when Weiss and Whitley walked in.

“I thought you invited us to your new office, not your love lair,” the white-haired girl remarked.

Winter was too busy blushing when Robyn made her way to give each visitor a hug. As usual, the blonde ended up ruffling Whitley’s hair.

“How’s it going, Little Whitley?”

“Don’t call me that,” the boy said and pouted. “I’m almost as tall as Winter now.”

“Still shorter than me,” Robyn bantered and gave him another ruffling.

She only let go when it was Winter’s turn to hug her siblings.

“Whitley, I thought you had school today,” Winter said.

“Not until later. And since Mother happens to be in town for the Employees of the Year Ceremony at the mine, I decided to come visit,” Whitley explained with his back straightened up and his arms behind him, a posture he undoubtedly learned from his business school.

“Oh, please,” Weiss cut in. “You practically begged Mother to let you skip your morning class so you could come here with me.”

“I did not,” the boy argued.

Robyn joined in. “Just admit you like hanging out with us, dude.”

Her words caused Whitley to hop on his feet to be next to Winter.

“Winter, help! They’re ganging up on me... again.”

Winter only laughed and put her hands on his shoulders. “How about you get inside and play video games while we wait for the others to arrive?”

“Good idea,” Whitley agreed and dashed through the back door that led to the living area.

Winter’s eyes followed him. When she turned her gaze back, Weiss was inspecting the office’s front.

“Is everything okay?” Winter asked.

“I just feel like the font doesn’t pop enough,” Weiss started. “And why would you put ‘exterminations’ in it? It sounds like you’re going to kill cockroaches and not Grimms.”

“We’ll actually do both of those things!” Robyn said excitedly.

“My apologies,” Weiss said and lifted both of her hands up. “It’s just… if I wasn’t going back to Vale soon, I’d totally help you redesign the whole thing.”

The reminder that Weiss was leaving soon made Winter feel slightly sad. She then reminded herself that today was supposed to be a happy day when their family was gathering.

She teased her sister. “I’ll let you do that the next time you come to visit, but I’m not paying you.”

“Then forget everything I just said in the past minute,” Weiss countered and continued. “You guys are going to do great anyway. And I’m still surprised that both of you didn’t go back to working in the government.”

“We’re kind of done with those rules,” Winter replied.

“Still, you’d make a great Councilwoman, Robyn. And you, Winter, you’d make a great General.”

Winter grimaced and said. “Heavy lies the crown. No, thank you.”

“And Fi is doing so well in the Council,” Robyn added. “Sometimes I feel like she doesn’t even need my advice anymore.”

The blonde faked a sob and leaned on Winter’s shoulder, and Winter could not help but play along.

“I’m sure she’ll always want you in her life, dear,” she comforted her girlfriend and rubbed a small circle on her back.

Weiss giggled, and suddenly, her face lit up.

She asked. “Is Miss Thyme going to be here?”

“She said she’d come if her schedule allowed,” Robyn replied. “Why?”

“She’s my inspiration! She’s my hero!” Weiss almost screamed the answer.

“Who?” May asked when she arrived with Joanna.

“We brought cakes!” the green-haired woman announced.

Weiss seemed to be disappointed that Fiona was not with them, but she managed to introduce herself to Winter’s soon-to-be coworkers.

May offered to take the grocery bags inside, and it was at the same time Fiona pushed the door in and panted.

“Phew, guys, I made it! Thanks Brothers, Camilla let me leave early,” the Councilwoman said.

She did not have much time to catch a breath before Weiss approached her.

“Miss Thyme, I’m Weiss Schnee, Winter’s sister,” Weiss introduced herself and offered a hand.

“Oh, please, bring it in,” Fiona waved and hugged her instead. “And I’m just Fiona.”

“No, you’re not. You’re the Fiona, the youngest and the first Faunus Council member in the history of Remnant! One of my best friends, who's also a Faunus, can't stop talking about you, and she usually doesn’t talk,” Weiss rambled with excitement. “What I’m meaning to say is that we really, really admire you.”

“Uhhh. Thank you,” Fiona said awkwardly and looked to Winter for help, which she received only a smile and a shrug from Winter.

“Let me show you around, Miss Thyme,” Weiss offered and led the Faunus Huntress inside after May and Joanna.

“Not the bedroom, Weiss!” Robyn shouted after them.

Since all the guests were here, Winter walked to the front door and locked it. She lingered as countless thoughts were running through her mind.

Robyn came to stand next to her.

“What are you thinking about?”

Winter thought about how happy she was at this moment and how much they had gone through to get here.

She turned to face the woman she loved.

“I'm thinking that we'll be okay.”

Robyn smiled softly and reached out a hand. “Shall we?”

Winter took her hand, and just like a thousand times before, it felt warm and comforting.

She did not let go as they opened the door to a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is too boring or sappy. It's the last chapter and I just wanted them to be happy and have no problems, you know what I mean? :')
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this fic and I hope our Icebyrd/Snowbyrd/Schneewood Forest community will keep growing, and hope they at least talk in volume 8. :P
> 
> Thank you very much for your support. I'm going to miss reading your comments and replying to them. Feel free to follow me on Twitter (@Minwarita) and Tumblr (5by5brittana), and I will definitely follow back.
> 
> Love you guys so much. I hope you're having a great day and don't forget to wash your hands!
> 
> Edit: I wrote more Robyn/Winter fics, so feel free to check them out. :)


End file.
